This is Hermione Snape
by Dipi
Summary: Story of Hermione Lily Snape, daughter of Severus Snape. See through her eyes her journey in the magical world, through first to seventh year, where she has her share of adventure, friends, enemies and tragedies.
1. Prologue: Part I

**A/N: Hello everyone. This story starts with two parts of Prologue, after which the real story will start. Hope you like it. Read and review please.**

* * *

**Prologue: Part I**

**Marauder era; 4****th**** year**

Remus was lounging on a couch in the Gryffindor common room, a book in his hands.

"Ahem … ahem,"

Remus looked up from his book to find a fidgeting James. Something was wrong; James never fidgeted.

"Something wrong, James?" he asked concerned.

"Er – no … nothing," James stuttered, "can I talk to you?"

James stammering? Something was definitely wrong.

"Of course," Remus said, patting the seat beside him.

James took the seat but he was staring ahead. "Is Sirius better friend of yours than me?"

Remus was shocked to say the least. He wasn't expecting this question from James.

Sirius Black was a fellow Gryffindor who generally kept to himself. Three years in the school and he hardly had any friends. All the generations of Black family had been in Slytherin except for Black. Slytherins called him traitor and Gryffindors did not trust him. Though he did not share the Muggle-hatred as his family, he had all the other Slytherin traits.

Remus had become friends with Sirius during last year only because both of them spent a large part of their time in library; Remus because of his love for books and Sirius because he was lonely as he admitted to Remus some time back. The camaraderie Sirius and Remus had come to share was almost equivalent to what James and Remus shared. Both, Sirius and James, had accepted Remus the way he was – a werewolf.

Remus sighed. James was looking at him with hopeful eyes. James was a confident, cheerful and slightly arrogant but looks like he had some security issues.

"He's a friend of mine just like you, James," Remus answered rubbing the nape of his neck.

"You spend a lot of time with him these days," James accused.

"I do," Remus nodded, "but that's because we both spend a lot of time in library."

James wasn't yet convinced. It was a common knowledge that Sirius did not like James which was mainly because of him behaving in 'non-pureblood ways' and playing pranks on Slytherins especially Severus Snape just for fun. James disliked Sirius on principle.

"Who is your best friend?" James finally demanded, "Sirius or James?"

Remus sighed. James can be so childish and insecure sometimes. "You are my brother James."

"And Sirius?"

"He is my best friend. You two hold different positions in my life, in my heart. You two matter to me the most."

James frowned.

Remus continued. "Whom do you love more, James – Remus or Lily?"

James stared wide-eyed at his friend. "But that's not even a question, Remus. You two--"

James stopped abruptly. He stayed silent for a long time. "I understand," he said, "what you mean. I'm sorry, Remus."

Remus smiled at his friend.

"So, I still get to become your best man when you marry?" James joked.

Remus rolled his eyes and opened his book again. "Of course." _If I ever get married_, he added mentally.

"And Godfather of your child?"

"That title will go to Sirius," Remus replied, "Leave something to him."

James stood up. "Don't worry; I will be the godfather of your second child."

Remus smiled. _Here he has planned my whole family. Great!_

James patted Remus on his head and walked out of the common room, whistling to himself. In his happiness and relief he did not notice a smiling black-haired boy standing on stairs leading to boys' dormitories.

* * *

**James and Lily's marriage**

"Hello, Mate," a cheerful sound greeted Remus.

Remus turned around to find a grinning Sirius with a wrapped package in his hands. "Sirius?"

"One and only," Sirius replied.

"I mean," Remus said, overcoming his surprise, "I wasn't expecting you, you know. Come in."

"Well," Sirius said, walking behind Remus, "It has been a long time we met, so I decided to come. Best man, eh?"

Sirius was at present undergoing training to become an Unspeakable in Ministry (A/N: In my story, it requires three years) whereas Remus had joined Order under the leadership of Dumbledore and was also helping with his uncle's business.

Remus smiled at Sirius. Even though, Sirius didn't get along with James, he had come here just because these people mattered to Remus, whatever reason Sirius gave.

"How's Sarah?" Remus asked.

"Nobody asks about me," Sirius whined. "She is fine. Asked me to pass you her regards. Now, I am a messenger." Sirius rolled his eyes dramatically for extra effect.

This side of Sirius, funny, prankster and cheerful, was reserved only for close ones, which were unfortunately not many. Sirius did not open up to people easily. That's why he had taken a year to trust Sarah Parker, fellow trainee, and return her affections.

"So, when am I becoming best man again?" Remus asked.

"Very soon, Moony," Sirius said, thumping Remus' back, "Very soon."

* * *

"I think we should make Peter Secret Keeper," Remus suggested Lily and James.

Recently they had come to know of the prophecy and the danger hovering over them with the name of Voldemort. Dumbledore had suggested James and Lily to go into hiding along-with little Harry.

"But Moony--," Lily interrupted.

"Listen to me," Remus said, "Everyone knows I am James' best friend. So, it would be obvious that you will make me your Secret Keeper. No one would guess it to be Peter. So, even if Voldemort comes after me, you will be safe."

James got up, walked to his friend and engulfed him in a hug. Lily had tears in her eyes.

"Voldemort will not be able to touch you," James said fiercely, "as long as I live."

"That's what I want, mate," Remus said, smiling sadly, "for both of you to live. For our little Harry."

* * *

**31 October, 1981 **

_Where could Peter be?_ This was the only thought going on in Remus' mind since he had been to Peter's house. Peter and Remus were to go into hiding from tomorrow. Remus had come to Peter's house for a round of drinks but his absence had made Remus panic-stricken.

There was no sign of fight or violence which meant only thing – Peter had gone somewhere willingly. Remus' first thought was Godric's Hollow and that was where he was headed to.

Remus had apparated to Godric's Hollow and was now hurrying towards James' cottage, dread filling his heart. He prayed to all the Gods for his brother's safety.

His heart stopped beating, breath caught in his throat, eyes widened and feet stopped.

There in front of his eyes, instead of the beautiful cottage of James and Lily stood a wreckage. The right part of the building was blown away. Debris were lying all around in the garden leading to the house.

Remus did not know how long he stood there staring at the house but a child's cry brought him out of his shock.

_Harry!_

Immediately, he rushed inside to the ruined part of the house. On the doorstep was lying the lifeless body of James. Remus turned his head away to go help Harry. He needed him first.

On the first floor, lay the limp body of Lily. And near her body was Harry's crib. Remus slowly and carefully moved forward … wand outstretched. His senses were on high alert but he could not sense any foreign smell. He reached the crib. Harry was lying there, crying, with a small wound on his forehead and blood gushing out of it.

Sure that there was no one else, Remus relaxed and gently picked up Harry, wiping the blood from his forehead. There was a lightning shaped scar there. Remus clutched Harry close to him, firmly, fiercely. _Harry was safe … safe …_

It was then the reality of the whole situation sunk in. Lily and James were dead … Harry's parents were no more … his brother was gone … forever…

Remus let out a howl … full of fury, betrayal, grief, pain. For the first time in life, Remus cried. He had never cried even when he had been bitten at the age of four; he had never cried when people had called him a beast; he had never cried at the resentment he received from people. Today … Remus cried and for how long, he did not know.

"JAMES!"

A cry from below alerted Remus of an intruder in the house. Clutching Harry to his chest, wand at ready, Remus moved cautiously towards the source of sound. Vigilance however was unnecessary as the intruder turned out to be Hagrid, sent by Dumbledore for Harry. News had spread that Voldemort was gone; that Harry, an year old child, had brought the end of the most evil wizard. Harry Potter was famous.

_Alas! For what…_

Hagrid helped Remus get out of the house. It was important to ensure Harry's safety first. Remus decided to handover Harry to Dumbledore first and then come back here.

They had just reached at the gate of the house when a sudden and familiar smell filled Remus' nostrils. Anger flared through Remus' whole body. He sensed the curse before he saw it. Ducking the curse, Hagrid and Remus took refuge from the onslaught behind a tree.

"Peter!" Remus growled, seeing a black cloaked figure standing few feet away from James' house. "Hagrid, you take Harry to Dumbledore. I will take care of this traitor. You move out of here as soon as I distract him."

Hagrid nodded. Remus shot a curse at Peter and rolled out of his hiding place towards a tree across the road. That gave Hagrid time to leave his hideout unnoticed. Seeing Harry in safe hands and out of danger, Remus focussed on exacting revenge from the person he had called friend for ten years.

"Where is my master?" Peter shouted, "Where is Harry?"

"Master?" Remus yelled back, "And what were we, Peter?"

"I was promised power, Remus," Peter growled, "today was the day of my glory, but it was taken away… all because of a kid. Where is he, Remus?"

"Power?" Remus shot back, "So, that was all it was about? We meant nothing to you, Peter? James, Lily, Harry, me? We meant nothing to you? You killed them just for power?"

"No one dares go against Dark Lord," Peter said, fear in his voice, "What could I do? It was better to join him."

"It was better to die than betray your friends, Peter. We would have died for you … happily. But you betrayed us. You will die, Peter … I will make sure of that. You will have to walk over my dead body to get to Harry."

"So it be," Peter said maliciously and thus ensued a duel between two former friends. Remus was surprised to see that Peter knew so many spells, but of course Voldemort must have taught him. Peter would be no match for Remus; Remus was burning with anger and desire for vengeance.

* * *

Sirius had had a bad day. He had gone home to meet his family; he had moved out after graduation. It was getting impossible for him to tolerate his family's pureblood superiority ideas. They were pressurising him to support Voldemort.

The main cause of today's bad day was the news that his parents had shared enthusiastically with him – Regulus had joined Voldemort's ranks. He was a Death Eater now. According to Sirius, Regulus was doomed. How could he be such a fool to become a Death Eater? Regulus was not brave enough to stand against his parents but he actually became a Death Eater to please them? Sirius was feeling sick of the idea. His parents actually supported Regulus killing innocent people? How disgusting that was?

He had broken all his ties with his family today and his mother had burnt his name from the tapestry. Regulus had watched all this in silence. Sirius' parting words to Regulus were simple – you will regret it one day.

Sirius was feeling lonely like he had never felt before. Only one person had the capacity to calm him down – Remus. With that in mind, Sirius took his flying motorcycle and flew to Remus' house.

It was empty. No sign of Remus.

_Must be at James'_, Sirius thought. Normally he would have avoided going to James but he wanted to talk to Remus badly and Lily's cookies wouldn't be a bad idea. Being friends with Remus had gotten Sirius at least on civil terms with James; he was always friendly with Lily.

Instead of flying to Godric's Hollow, Sirius chose to drive. Driving his bike was always soothing for him. Unlike his family's views, Sirius was fond of muggle things and especially motorcycles.

Sirius was brought out of his musings by the sight of Hagrid running in the direction opposite to James' house, holding something close to his chest.

"Hagrid!" Sirius yelled at the running figure.

"Si—Sirius?" Hagrid came running to him. He was panting. He was holding a bundle of blankets in his hands. "Th-they killed James an' Lily."

_James and Lily dead?_ Sirius mind was ringing with these thoughts. It was only when Hagrid mentioned 'attack' that Sirius was brought back to reality.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Hagrid said, tears running down his cheek, misunderstanding Sirius' lack of attention to shock, "Can yeh imagine? Peter--"

Remus had shared his concern over James and Lily's safety with Sirius. Though, Remus had not given him any details about the whole issue, he had discussed his and Dumbledore's notion of a spy in Order. So, Peter was the spy.

"—he attacked us," Hagrid was saying.

"Us?"

"Remus an' me," Hagrid replied. "He is duellin' with 'im. Gave me an opportunity to run for Harry's safety."

"Take this bike, Hagrid," Sirius dismounted from the bike, wand already in his hand. "Take Harry to safety. To Dumbledore. I will go help Remus."

Without waiting for a reply, Sirius ran towards James' house.

* * *

"Incarcerous!"

Sirius heard Peter shout. He saw Remus protect himself from the ropes that came out of Peter's wand. He took in the scene. The shouts, coloured sparks and after-effects of spells had attracted attention. Though there were few people out in the open, many were watching from their houses, afraid of both of them.

Sirius ducked an orange coloured curse coming his way. Taking road-side trees as his cover, he moved towards Remus. A spell aimed at Remus stuck the tree and Sirius watched in slow motion a thick branch of tree falling on Remus, who was trying to avoid another spell of Peter's, oblivious to the falling danger.

Sirius yelled, trying to warn off Remus. It did not help. The branch fell on Remus. Forgetting the cover, Sirius ran to Remus, firing spells after spells at Peter. Peter tried 'Avada Kedavara' on the fallen form of Remus, but Sirius transfigured a stone to take it.

Finding himself outnumbered, Peter decided to back out and run for his life. Sudden popping sounds confirmed the decision and with a pop he was gone.

Sirius was kneeling beside Remus.

"Moony," Sirius shook Remus, "speak to me, Moony."

"Harry," came a faint voice of Remus.

"He is okay," Sirius said, relief washing over him. Remus was alive. Sirius picked up Remus, who had gone unconscious. Without waiting for the aurors running towards them, Sirius yelled St. Mungo's at them and apparated.

* * *

"Sirius," Sarah called out cautiously.

Sirius, at present, was pacing up and down the hall of St. Mungo's. They were at St. Mungo's. Remus had been here since a week. He was in coma and there had been no improvement in his health. Finally, it was decided to shift Remus to Sirius' apartment.

"I am quitting the training," Sirius said after a long time.

"What?"

"Yes," Sirius took a seat beside Sarah, "I will join Auror Academy."

"B-but--" Sarah was stumped. Their training was almost complete and now Sirius wanted to leave it.

Sirius sighed. "I will not be able to rest till I get hold of that rat. I want to catch and kill him, Sarah." He paused to regain himself. "I want my friend safe."

Sarah did not say anything. She knew how badly Sirius had been affected by the events of 31st October.

"Even while battling with his life," Sirius was saying, "Remus was thinking of Harry and his safetly. And that's what I will do. I will take Harry's custody. No way is he living with those muggles. Remus wanted Harry to be with him and safe so it be. I will ensure he is safe."

"I will move in after the training finishes off," Sarah said, "To your apartment, if you don't mind."

Sirius raised a questioning eyebrow at her.

"You don't know how to take care of a young baby, Sirius. Let's give Harry a family, the way it was supposed to be … the way Remus wanted it to be."

Sirius took Sarah's hand in his. "Thanks." his voice choked with emotions. "I, you know, … I--"

"You can't marry me?" Sarah said sensing Sirius' hesitation, "Without Remus?" Sirius nodded, looking away. "I don't expect you to, Sirius. He is a good friend of mine also. I want him to be there in our marriage and he will be."

Sirius smiled. There were tears glistening in his eyes. His life had changed completely but he will make through it. He will take care of Harry and Remus and theirs will be a big happy family … one day.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Review to tell me.**

**Important announcement: This part dealt with Sirius. Next part will deal with Severus. This is basically to explain how the lives of these two people changed and how they come to possess they did not want to. **


	2. Prologue: Part II

**Prologue: Part II**

**Marauder era; 5****th**** year**

"Do you ever sleep?"

Severus looked up from his tome, at the sleepy brunette, Ella Smith.

"I'll sleep after I finish this chapter," Severus answered curtly. Normally, Severus wouldn't have answered such question, but Ella was a friend.

"Sev, dear, you don't have time to sleep," Ella said, slumping beside Severus, on the couch of the Slytherin common room. "Another hour and we have classes."

"What?" Severus looked up, shocked. His eyes darted towards the windows. There was a hint of red in the sky.

Ella smiled at the black haired Slytherin. How much he loved books and Potions! "You are way ahead of the class in Potions. How much more you want?"

"Ella, I love reading and experimenting with Potions," Severus answered, closing his book.

"What are you working on?" Ella asked straight forward.

"What do you mean?" Severus asked, narrowing his eyes at the brunette.

"It's quite clear you are working on some potion," Ella said, getting up, "I would advise you not to burn yourself out and to keep the notes secure." With that Ella left the common room.

Severus relaxed on the couch. Of course, Ella would have an idea that Severus was working on some potion, but what, he wouldn't tell her, nor will she force him to. Lily would be the first to know. It was Severus' dream to brew a potion which could yield different results with different incantations and have the potency matching wizard's prowess. It was obviously a dark potion since its major ingredient was blood. He had not achieved much success till now but he wasn't expecting much. Even getting the notes was a breakthrough.

Severus was sure to brew the potion one day. And then he would tell Lily of his accomplishment. Lily … how he loved her, her thirst for knowledge, her excitement when presented with a challenge, her appreciation of his knowledge, his potion skills, her eyes when they smiled at him.

Severus smiled at the thought of the red haired Gryffindor.

He loved Lily … and, of course, Potions.

**

* * *

**

Marauder era; 7**th**** year**

"Will you marry me, Lily?" James asked, kneeling and holding out a ring.

"I-you--" Lily stammered, tears pouring out of her eyes. "Y-yes. YES!"

James stood up and punched the air in jubilation.

Oblivious to the happy couple, a black haired Slytherin was watching them with a sad smile. If only he had not ruined his friendship with Lily, he might have been there, jumping, punching the air and celebrating.

**

* * *

**

May 1980

Severus was leaning against a wall, breathing heavily. His mind was working frantically. What was it he had just heard? Was it a real prophecy? Was it true?

Whatever it was, Dark Lord will like to know of it. After all, Dumbledore also knows of it. Yes, he will tell his Master. Dark Lord will be pleased … pleased with Severus. Severus will rise to become a Death Eater now … in the real sense. Not a Potion Master, even if brilliant. He will awarded power, fame and recognition; something he had craved for since his childhood and something he deserved. He will show Lily what he was worthy of.

If only he himself knew…

**

* * *

**

August 1980

_Harry Potter_

The name was echoing in Severus' mind. How could he, Severus, do this? He always thought meticulously about everything. Why, in the name of Merlin, he failed this time? How could he not see this coming?

Agreed, it was not possible for Severus to know that Dark Lord will pinpoint Harry Potter as the chosen one. But, still it was Severus' fault that now Lily's life was now in danger. Even though Dark Lord had agreed to spare Lily's life, Severus knew better. No way Dark Lord was going to leave Lily if she insisted on saving Harry's life. And knowing Lily, she would.

He needed to do something, to protect Lily, to ensure she was out of harm's way. And fast…

_Dumbledore!_

Taking a quick decision, Severus left his house to meet Albus Dumbledore, his ex-professor and would-be saviour of his love.

**

* * *

**

31 October, 1981

"My Lord," Bellatrix whispered reverentially, kneeling in front of Dark Lord.

"Bellatrix," the cold voice echoed through out the hall. "Attack the Longbottoms tonight. They are becoming a menace. Get rid of them."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Take Dolohov and Severus with you."

"Severus, my Lord?"

"He has proved his worth and should be given a chance."

"As you say, my Lord," Bellatrix replied and with a final bow, left the hall.

Voldemort twirled his wand between his fingers. Tonight he will rise to ultimate supremacy.

It was moonless and starless night. Cold wind was blowing in Severus' face. It was eerily silent in this part of the city and Severus was on his first mission ever. However, this was not the reason Severus was feeling edgy. In any case, he was a Slytherin and Slytherins don't feel nervous … or they don't show it.

The reason behind Severus' agitation was his intuition, that was constantly telling him that something was about to happen today and his thoughts would always zero-in on a certain red-haired Gryffindor. Dark Lord was happy today, too much for Severus' liking. He wanted to forewarn Dumbledore again but refusing Dark Lord's order was death sentence in itself.

So here he was, following Bellatrix's lead, flying on his broom, alongside Dolohov, to Merlin knows where.

"Here we land," Bellatrix yelled. She had a maniac glint to her eyes, as if she was getting her favourite toy. This meant only one thing – murder or torture … another reason for Severus' restlessness.

"Where are we Bella?" Dolohov asked.

"At Longbottom's," Bella replied, gleefully.

"The Aurors?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Bellatrix answered, "Dark Lord wants them out of the way. Too much of nuisance they are."

"And where are they?" Dolohov asked, looking around.

"This is the general area."

"So, what are you going to do? Blow up the entire area?" Severus asked.

Bellatrix laughed in response. "I would love to, Severus, but you are yet to come up with something like that. Right now we will have to contend ourselves with a block."

Horror-struck, Severus stared at Bellatrix. _She doesn't … it isn't possible. I have taken all precautions possible… yes Bella is joking_. But the shrug and accompanied smile confirmed the opposite. _She knows._

"What are we talking about, Bella?" Dolohov asked, looking at Bella and then Severus.

"Ask Severus," Bella smirked, "he knows it best."

"I don't know what are you talking about, Bella," Severus said lazily, hiding his anxiety beneath his cold mask. "I would prefer doing something productive rather than talking idly."

With that, he started walking towards a lady on the street. The lady was short with brown hair and holding an year old child in her arms.

"Excuse me, lady," Severus asked her, "I lost a friend's address on my way. Can you help me finding the house?"

"Sure, why not," the lady answered sweetly. "What's his name?"

"Longbottom family," Severus answered. "We studied together at the school. I know this is the area."

"Oh, the Longbottoms," the lady smiled at Severus, "why, I live beside them only. Come with me."

Signalling Bella and Dolohov to follow him, Severus started walking behind the lady, eager to get over with his business here.

"Don't mind, but your dress is quite odd," the lady said.

"Oh, this is a part of a private joke. Old times," Severus said, smiling slightly, inwardly wincing at his own memories of old times. They walked for another five minutes, with the lady making a comment here and asking a question there.

"Here we are," the lady announced, standing in front of a house, "this is my house," she pointed to the house and that's," she pointed to a direction beside her house, "Longbottom's."

Severus nodded, trying his best to look as if he could see the house. Of course, it was protected against intruders, but knowing Longbottom's love for muggles, Severus was sure it wouldn't be protected against muggles. How very true.

"Beautiful house, isn't it?" the lady said, still adoring the house. "I love the variety of plants and flowers they have in their garden and unique ones at that."

"Must be Alice's handiwork. Herbology was her favourite subject."

"True. You just go in. She came in just moments back."

"Thanks, Miss?"

"Granger," the lady answered, smiling, "it's alright. Good night." With that the lady turned and went inside her house.

Severus looked around. These two houses were almost secluded and the only ones in the vicinity. Severus signalled Bella and Dolohov to come out of their hideouts and stared at the invisible house of the Longbottoms.

"I hope you know what to do, Bella, because I don't know how to break the enchantments," Severus said in a cold voice.

"Of course," Bella said gleefully and took a step towards the house. Thanks to the jungle Alice had created around her invisible house, Bella, Severus was sure, must still be invisible to the family.

Severus and Dolohov waited in silence for Bella to do something or issue orders to them. Severus utilised the silence to observe the air around the house, which suggested him number of protective enchantments. This wasn't going to be an easy mission … not at all.

A sudden movement to his left caught Severus' eye. As if in slow motion, Severus saw Bella flung towards Granger's house, a vial filled with bubbling blood-red liquid.

A number of memories crossed Severus' mind … endless nights spent in Hogwarts' library reading books, in dungeons brewing potions and in his room correcting the readings; his euphoria when he had succeeded in making the potion last week; his disappointment later when he realised Lily wasn't with him to appreciate it; his decision to never tell anyone about the potion.

Numbly, he saw his dream project being flung towards the Longbottom's house; he saw his potion become the cause of cries, shouts and death; he saw his hard work leading to rubble, wreck and smoke.

_**Bella knew of his project.**_

Severus was shaken out of his stupor by Dolohov's voice "Wow! What the hell was that?"

"Impressive," Bella said, ignoring Dolohov's comments and looking directly at Severus. "I wasn't expecting it to work."

"And I wasn't expecting you to steal my work, Bella," Severus said as coldly as possible.

"My dear," Bella said sweetly, "I didn't steal your work. In fact, I am going to praise to the Dark Lord about your capabilities."

"How could you do this, Bella?" Severus almost shouted, "When did you do this?"

"Calm down, Sev, I just took a vial and read accompanied notes. All I got to know was that the potion was capable of listed things if used with given incantations. Your work is still safe."

"And you just picked it up and used it? Without even knowing the potency of the potion? And you just killed an innocent family. Why?"

"You can't use an incantation without a target, Sev," Bella replied as if teaching a small child. "I needed a target. The Grangers were the obvious choice and what do few Muggles matter to us, anyway."

"Will anyone tell me what's going on?" Dolohov interrupted before Severus could say anything else.

"Nothing," Bella answered casually, "Our Potion Master's potion did a marvellous job. I am going back to the Dark Lord now."

"I am going home," Severus said and turned on his spot. He apparated directly to his home.

He was shaken. Never before had he thought of the uses his potion could be put to. Never before had he known the work Death Eaters were supposed to do. Never before was he responsible for someone's death. Now he had blood of God knows how many people. He was a murderer. His dream project was a weapon. And it would be used on endless innocent Muggles. Lily was right. He had no idea where was he going. Lily was so very right. Lily? Lily…

Immediately, Severus stood up and apparated to Dumbledore's house. The house was locked. Severus apparated to Hogwarts and ran towards Dumbledore's office. How could he forget Lily? He would do whatever to save those three lives. Determined, he knocked onto door of Headmaster's office.

The door creaked open, but instead of Dumbledore's cheerful voice, ominous silence greeted him. One look at Dumbledore and Severus knew his intuition was right. Lily was dead. Just like the Longbottoms, Potters were dead. DEAD.

Severus slumped into a chair across Dumbledore. After a heavy silence, Severus managed to speak. "I thought. . . you were going. . . to keep her. . . safe. . . "

"She and James put their faith in the wrong person," said Dumbledore. "Rather like you, Severus. Weren't you hoping that Lord Voldemort would spare her?"

Instead of answering, Severus stood up and left the office. He didn't know where he wanted to go, whom he wanted to run away from, whom he wanted to console him. He kept walking through the dark corridors of Hogwarts. When he reached the gates, he closed his eyes and apparated.

Severus opened his eyes. Right before his eyes, was the annihilation he had masterminded. Slowly, he walked towards it. Alice's dead body, buried under the rubble, greeted him first. Moving on, towards the Grangers, he found a dead body of a man. The top portion had blown away and most of it had fallen off on the man. Severus walked deep inside the house, trying to find the lady with the sweet smile. No sign of her. This gave Severus a hope. Maybe she had gone out of the house with the child. Maybe only the man and Alice had died, because he had encountered no other dead bodies. Maybe others were alive.

Just then, a feeble cry attracted his attention. A child's cry. Severus ran towards the sound. Frantically, he searched the debris, moving aside the fallen roof, broken furniture and the heavy dust. There she was … the lady with the sweet smile and the child in her arms. She had died protecting the child. Severus ran towards the woman and tried to remove the child from her arms.

"Y-you?" came the woman's weak voice.

"I am the one who asked you address," Severus answered, quickly.

"T-take … h-her," the lady said, giving the baby to Severus. "T-take c-c-care … of … Her-herm-ione." These were the last words of the lady, leaving a crying baby in Severus' arms. Severus looked down at the tiny being. She was bleeding furiously. Severus waved his wand to stop the blood flow, but was unsuccessful. He 'scourgified' the child, only to find a deep gash across the child's chin. There was purple glow around the wound.

"Oh my God!"

Wrapping the child in his arms, Severus immediately apparated, for the second time, to Hogwarts … for the second time, to save a life. And he didn't want to fail this time.

* * *

**31 November, 1981**

"Do you ever sleep?"

Severus looked up from his tome, at the smiling figure of Albus Dumbledore.

"I'll sleep after I find an antidote to my potion," Severus answered.

"You know the solution, Severus," Albus answered slowly, "there's no other way we can save the child."

It had been a month since that fateful night. Severus had returned to Hogwarts with a profusely bleeding Hermione and Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore had tried everything to stop the blood flow. Finally, Dumbledore had to put the child on stasis, something similar to 'petrificus totalus', to prevent the child from death. Severus had explained his potion to Dumbledore, who suspected that the potion had hit the child directly. Since the potion was new and they didn't know the incantation Bella had used, they needed time to find antidote.

Since then, Severus had spent every day and night looking for the antidote, reading every possible book from Hogwarts' and Dumbledore's library. A fortnight later, Dumbledore had come to him with an impossible theory; well it seemed inappropriate and impossible to Severus. For Dumbledore, everything is possible.

According to the 'old coot', the potion fell directly on the child and blasted there, thereby mixing her, Severus' and Bella's blood. This not only provided her energy to sustain the wound, but also led to an incomplete dark ritual. If only Severus completes the dark ritual by magically adopting the child, a bond can be created between Severus and the child, enabling him to transfer his energy to awaken the child for time enough to let Dumbledore perform healing charms on the child. Another candidate for same process was Bellatrix, who was serving life imprisonment in Azkaban.

"I believe there's another solution," Severus said, shifting uncomfortably in his chair, "We just need to look for it." In truth, Severus wasn't hopeful of finding any solution, but the one suggested by Dumbledore would lead to many other unwanted things. First, a father-daughter relation; second, a muggle-wizard relation; third, responsibility of an innocent child on the murderer of her parents.

"Agree to it, Severus," Dumbledore said, gazing at the black haired man, "this is your salvation. Not everyone gets such a chance."

"How many children do you want me to baby-sit?" Severus exploded, "First, Harry Potter and now Hermione Granger." Immediately, Severus regretted his outburst. It was his fault these children didn't have their parents. It was his fault these children were orphans. Harry had gotten a family in Sirius and Sarah. Neville Longbottom also had his father and grandmother. But what about this girl?

Severus looked away from Dumbledore's piercing gaze.

"I agree," Severus announced and left the room without noticing a smile on Dumbledore's face.

"You also need someone, Severus," Dumbledore whispered. "Not everyone gets such a chance."

**

* * *

**

1 December, 1981

"I am so happy she is alive," a teary-eyed Pomfrey handed over Hermione to Severus. "You two saved her."

"So, what name have you thought of for the child?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

Severus looked at the child he had just adopted and snatched away from death's paws. The girl's hair had darkened to dark brown, her fingers had elongated slightly and her eyes had become hazel after adoption. Hazel colour must be from Bella, Severus presumed. She had a cut on her chin, which was probably life-long scar. Severus didn't know what to feel – happy that the child was alive or sad that the child was his responsibility or guilty that he killed her parents and now doesn't want to take her responsibility. He had forgotten to love after Lily.

But he was determined not to become like his father. He was determined to provide a good life to this child. He was determined to repent for his actions.

"Hermione Lily Snape," Snape answered.

Yes, this child was his salvation.

* * *

**A/N: A one-shot can be posted to explain the whole process of adoption and Severus' and Dumbledore's role there, if the readers ask for it. More the demand, sure will be the supply. **

**And I am really sorry for the long wait. Promise, it won't be this long before the next chapter. See you soon. **

**Help help! I need readers' view – you want me to skip the childhood of the kids and jump to Hogwarts first year and have the past in flashback or want peek-a-boo in their childhoods? Vote for either option. **


	3. Going to School

**A/N: Hello everyone. I apologise for the biiiiiiiiig delay in posting this chapter. There is a reason for this though. I was stuck at this point. I didn't know how to move the story from the prologues. I am not very happy with this chapter but needed to move on. I have the whole story lined up; only this chapter was proving to be a block. I hope I haven't lost my readers and you like the chapter even if I don't.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter 1: Going to School**

Blaise smiled at the frenzied girl in front of him.

"Calm down, will you?" he said, knowing fully well that the words will simply bounce off the girl's head.

"Merlin knows where I kept my blue socks," the girl cried from under the bed.

Blaise looked around the room. Books were lying, neatly, all over the bed. And that is where the orderliness ended. The floor was covered with clothes, quills, inks and parchment. Whatever space was left was covered by shoes. A trunk was lying open near the door, since that was the only empty space left.

Now that he glanced around the room, Blaise wondered how he had managed to enter this nightmare. _The window, of course,_ Blaise thought. In the five years that he had known the girl, he had never entered her house through the door.

"Are you just going to stand there and smile or help me?" the girl asked Blaise, thus brining him out of his reverie, eyebrows raised.

_That's totally from her dad_, Blaise thought, visibly shuddering. "Of course, darling," he smiled.

Together they set on the search of blue socks. Half an hour later and they still hadn't found the above mentioned socks.

"Looks like you will have to leave without them," Blaise said, wiping sweat from his forehead.

"NO!" she shrieked, "They are my lucky pair and first gift from Bill."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "I sometimes wonder about your company. I mean, a Weasley?"

She turned towards him. A picture of fury. "What. Do. You. Me--"

"Hermione, dear, your clothes."

Both Hermione and Blaise turned towards the voice. And there on the top of the clothes were the blue socks.

"Thanks, Mom," Hermione shouted as she ran towards the pile of clothes, picking her pair of socks and jumping up and down.

Her mother smiled at her daughter's antics. "Hello, Blaise. When did you come?"

"Hello Mrs. Snape," Blaise replied, "I came an hour ago. To help her."

"Please do help her settle this mess," Mrs. Snape commented before leaving the room.

Blue socks were not only lucky for Hermione but also made her work faster. Within thirty minutes, the trunk was packed and the room clean.

"So, leaving tomorrow, eh?" Blaise asked, without looking at Hermione. They both were lying side by side on her bed, staring at the enchanted ceiling.

Hermione sighed. "Yeah," she replied softly. "I have been looking forward to this day for so long, but now … I don't want to go."

Blaise turned to look at her. She had a sad smile on her face. "Why? In love with Weasley?"

"Ewww, Blaise," Hermione reacted, "you are horrible."

Blaise batted his eye lashes at Hermione before laughing out loud. A moment later, he was joined by Hermione.

"I understand, darling," Blaise said, once their laughter had died down, "you are going too far. I mean, Salem's School, for Merlin's sake. Remind me why your dad isn't sending you to Hogwarts?"

"He says he would be biased towards me. Plus Salem's School of Wizardry is a good school."

"You know that doesn't sound very convincing," Blaise commented.

"I know," Hermione said, shrugging her shoulders. "But Mom has studied there and says I would love that school."

"It must be having a bigger library than Hogwarts, then," Blaise muttered.

Hermione didn't reply to the comment even though she had heard it. Silence set in.

"It would have been more fun if you had come to Hogwarts," Blaise said. "Remember the plan of smuggling Milky in there?"

Hermione laughed at the memory. Milky was their house-elf, though she never was treated that way. She was considered a family member.

"Well, there are always letters," Hermione said, "Promise me a letter every week." Hermione stretched her balled fist in front of her.

"Deal," Blaise said, putting her fist over hers. This was their personal hand shake.

"That makes it a letter every day, except Sunday," Hermione said, counting on her finger-tips. "Shouldn't be bad … living there, eh," she added sadly.

"It won't be," Blaise said, half hugging Hermione.

***

Knock! Knock!

"Come in, Dad," Hermione said. "Why do you knock?" she asked as Severus entered her room.

"Habit," Severus replied sitting on her daughter's bed. Hermione was lying, staring at the ceiling. "Everything packed?"

"Yes, Dad," Hermione answered, still staring at the ceiling.

Severus glanced at the ceiling. After seeing Hogwarts' ceiling, Hermione had demanded a similar one for her room. Dumbledore had charmed this one. There was nothing he could refuse her.

"I'll never be able to see the real one again," Hermione sighed.

Severus winced.

"I never thought I would go to Hogwarts," Hermione said, "then it became reality, but I am still not going to Hogwarts."

**Flashback**

"_Dad! DAD!" _

"_Uh-oh," a sleepy Severus answered. Standing in front of him was eight year old Hermione. And she was crying. Crying? _

"_Merlin," Severus rushed to her daughter, "What happened? Why are you crying?" _

"_I won't go to that stupid school," Hermione answered between her tears, "the girls there tease me."_

_Since the age of five, Hermione had been going to a Muggle school. She had not shown any signs of magic and Severus had accepted the fact._

"_Tease you? Why?"_

"_For everything," Hermione whispered, "my hair, my books, all the answers that I have, everything." She took a long breath. "Dad, why can't I go to the same school as Blaise?"_

_Severus sighed. "You know, dear, Blaise is a wizard. You are not."_

"_But both, you and Mom are magical, why am I not?" Hermione asked innocently. _

_Severus felt Ella, his wife's presence at the door. She smiled sadly when Severus glanced her way. _

"_Because," Ella said, sitting in front of Hermione, "not every child of magical parents is magical. That doesn't change the fact that we love you."_

_Hermione nodded sadly. "Blaise and Bill will also leave me one day."_

_Hermione was so sad that Severus couldn't stop a tear sliding down his cheek. Never before has he shed a tear but he wasn't the only one. Behind him, Ella was also sniffling. A moment later Severus realised that there was something different about the room. His eyes shot to the window and it looked as if the weather was reflecting Hermione's mood. Grey clouds were covering the sky and they were only getting darker. _

"_Severus," Ella was tugging at Severus' robes, "it's getting colder. Do you think…" she trailed off. _

"_Master!" Milky cried, bringing both Ella and Severus' attention to their daughter Hermione. _

_The air around Hermione was thick as if they were looking at her through fog. The floor beneath her had cracks in it and it was getting freezing near her. Hermione was swaying slightly, her cheeks stained with tears. _

"_What's happening, Severus?" Ella cried, "She is harming herself."_

_Ella rushed to Hermione as she went unconscious. Her lips had a blue tinge to them and her body was cold. Ella flicked her wand to warm the room but the foggy sphere around Hermione resisted the warmth. Ella wrapped her robes around Hermione but instead of warming Hermione it was making Ella cold. _

"_Nothing is helping," Severus commented before trying few more charms. Ella nodded weakly. She was sure if nothing happened within few moments Hermione and she would die of hypothermia. _

"_We need Dumbledore," Ella whispered weakly._

_Severus need not be told twice as he sent his patronus to Dumbledore. He, then, hugged Hermione from front, so that Ella and Severus were covering Hermione between them. _

_CRACK!_

"_What's it, Severus?" Dumbledore asked as soon as he apparated in the corner of the living room, the only apparition point in the house. However, he stalled the answer by his hand as he took in the surroundings. _

_He glanced at Hermione and at the foggy and cold sphere around her. He motioned for Severus to take Ella out of the sphere and took her place. He spent the next two minutes muttering something under his breath and flicking his wand in between. Slowly, the sphere faded away, sky cleared and the floor repaired itself. _

"_Put Hermione to bed, Milky," Dumbledore asked Milky, who quickly obliged. "Stay with her." _

_Dumbledore stopped Ella who made to follow Milky. _

"_What was that, Albus?" Severus asked Dumbledore as soon as Milky was out of sight. _

_Dumbledore smiled at Severus. "Good news for you, Severus and Ella. Our Hermione is a witch."_

_If it wasn't for the seriousness of the situation, Dumbledore would have laughed at the reactions of Severus and Ella. Where Severus' mouth was open in perfect O, Ella was blinking rapidly and looking from Severus to Dumbledore. _

"_Yes, she is a witch and a powerful one at that," Dumbledore said, taking a seat in the living room. _

"_She did all this?" Ella asked._

_Dumbledore nodded. _

"_B-but," Severus stammered, "she changed the weather … she-she … no … it's not possible."_

"_Er--- what's not possible?" Ella asked, confused._

"_Severus here has understood the implications of what he witnessed today," Dumbledore said calmly, "It's possible, Severus."_

"_That's not possible Dumbledore," Severus repeated firmly._

"_Please take seats, both of you," Dumbledore whispered. "This is going to be long."_

**Flashback finished**

"I want to go to Hogwarts, Dad," Hermione said.

Severus looked at Hermione. They haven't given her the real reason for her admission into Salem's School of Wizardry. Having heard of Hogwarts stories throughout her childhood, it was obvious for Hermione to feel this way.

"Hermione," Severus whispered back, "do you think you can keep a secret?"

Hermione turned to look at her father. Second later, she nodded.

"You are a powerful witch, Hermione," Severus said, looking at Hermione, "you need training to control your powers and none other than Ms. Sophia Clarke can give you that training. Since she is the Headmistress of the Salem school, you have to go there."

Hermione was burning with questions but she let her dad finish first. Never had her parents discussed her strange powers before nor had they let her discuss with others. Not even Bill and Blaise.

"What powers, Dad?" Hermione asked excitedly, "Controlling water?"

Severus nodded. "It's not only that, Hermione. But if you remember well, you ended drowning yourself the last time you played with water."

Hermione, dutifully, lowered her head, muttering an apology.

"It's okay," Severus waved off the apology, "That happened because you don't know how to control it. That's what Ms. Clarke will teach you. She is the only one who can."

"You should have told me earlier," Hermione said, "This makes going away slightly easier."

"Don't worry, dear," Severus said, hugging his little daughter, "we will take care of you, even if you are far."

"I love you, Dad," Hermione said sleepily. Soon she was asleep in her father's arms.

Severus cringed at the words and smiled sadly. _Hope you would love me in the future as well … once all the lies are out in the open. _Severus kissed Hermione's head. _I love you, my angel, I love you. _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Liked it? **Please review it, so that I, at least, know where I need to improve in my writing style. Promise next chapter won't take this long.**

**Ciao.**


	4. Goodbye

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am pretty sure my last chapter must have left you confused about many things. Don't worry; you will get the answers gradually. **

**Earlier I had thought to keep the story from Hermione's point of view only. However, every now and then that will change as it does in this chapter. **

**Hope you like it.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"I still think we should send Harry to a different school," Sirius said from his seat around the dinner table in the kitchen of Grimmauld Place.

Sarah sighed. She turned the tap off, dried her hands and then turned to face Sirius. "We already had the discussion, Sirius."

"That wasn't discussion," Sirius said, "That was Remus and you over-ruling my idea."

Sarah chuckled before taking seat beside Sirius. "Why do you think so, Sirius?"

Sirius sighed. Many a times before, he had told her of concerns. _Did he need to go over all that again?_

"Sarah," Sirius started, "Do I have to tell you that the press here simply fawns over Harry? Or that he would always be scrutinised for everything he does in Hogwarts? Or that he might not have true friends in Hogwarts since people in Hogwarts would just like to bask in his company?"

"You are at least wrong in the last aspect," Sarah cut in. "Harry has friends. The Weasleys. All of whom are in Hogwarts. They will protect him from attention-seekers. Then, there's Dumbledore. He isn't going to let press in in Hogwarts."

"She is right, Padfoot," Remus said as he slumped on the chair across Sirius. "And you send Harry anywhere; his fame is going to precede him."

"Not if he goes out of Britain," Sirius said, "He is too famous here. Anywhere else his fame won't be that big a thing. Out of Britain people don't know much about Voldemort."

"Sirius," Remus sighed, "Harry _wants_ to go to Hogwarts. I think that's enough a reason."

"He wants to go there because he loves to hog the limelight," Sirius muttered.

"What was that?" Sarah asked.

"Nothing," Sirius said, irritated, "Do what all you want." He said before leaving the two in the kitchen.

Sarah sighed. Remus was shaking his head slightly. "I really don't know what exactly he is worried about. Is it Harry's popularity? Or Harry becoming like James?"

"He mustn't like James if he is worried about the second part," Sarah noted.

"He didn't," Remus nodded, "James loved the attention he received and must I add not always did the right things to achieve it. But he has to understand Harry is not James."

"He is, I think, worried about first leading to second," Sarah said, thinking hard. With a rueful smile, she added, "Sirius has never been able to see Harry in different light than James. It scares me sometimes, though."

Remus nodded. "It should. Harry craves for Sirius' acceptance. I have noticed his behaviour. He remains nonchalant about Sirius' expectations only outwardly. The only reason he wants to be an auror is because Sirius is an auror."

"I have talked to him many times," Sarah said sadly, "but nothing seems to go beneath his thick skull."

"He will come around, Sarah," Remus said, smiling, "He will come around."

'_I wish it comes soon'_, wished Harry, who was listening to the conversation outside the door.

* * *

"Trunk?" Severus asked Hermione.

"Check."

"Peg?"

"Check."

"Wand?"

"Check."

"Good," Severus nodded, satisfied, looking at the packed trunk, Peg, the black owl in cage and wand in Hermione's hand.

"Enough checking, you two," Ella said, coming over to where Severus and Hermione were standing. "We should move now."

"Yes, it's nearly time," Blaise said, looking at his watch.

It was August 15, the day for Hermione to depart to her new school. Salem's School.

"Alright, Hermione you come with me," Severus said, shrinking the trunk and pocketing it, as he moved to the apparition point. "Blaise will come with Ella."

As soon as Hermione held Severus' hand, Severus cried 'see you seen' and disappeared. Blaise and Ella followed soon.

* * *

After few moments of a sick feeling of being vacuumed in a tight tube, darkness and breathlessness, Hermione found herself in a dingy and small room.

Before she could notice anything else, Severus dragged her outside the room.

This was better.

Best.

Before her stood a cruise. A colossal magnificent cruise.

Hermione was busy gaping at the cruise that she didn't even notice Blaise and Ella arrive behind her.

"Wow!" Blaise voice muttered her musings.

Hermione looked at her parents; Severus was un-shrinking the trunk, while Ella was looking around with déjà-vu.

"Like it?" She asked Hermione.

"You don't have to ask me, Mom," Hermione muttered.

Ella laughed out loud. "Well, let me explain this port to all of you. Here," she pointed to the rooms, they had come from, "are apparition centres. Slightly further from here are shops for snacks, books, etc, etc. Then, there," she pointed towards the opposite side of shops, "is the Captain's room."

"Amazing," Severus said looking around.

"Is this u-underground?" Blaise asked, noticing the blackness over head.

"Of course," Ella said matter-of-factly. "How else can you hide this route otherwise? Now I wonder whether they have changed the Cabin Board's position or not." she said looking around, spotting something some five feet away. "There it is."

"What is that?" Severus asked as he was led to the said Cabin Board.

"Oh," Ella said, "It's a board which tells you which cabin is yours and who all are going to share it with you. It will also tell me which teachers are sailing this year with them."

"Teachers?" Blaise asked.

"To keep a tab on trouble makers," Ella said. "Plus they organise a small luncheon feast where everyone gather and introduce themselves to each others. New students are given a brief about the school by them as well as Prefects."

"Sounds fun," Hermione said, smiling.

They found that Hermione was sharing her cabin, which was on the top floor, with a girl – Stacy Vance – and two boys – Frank Adams and Daniel Pitt.

"I wonder why Dumbledore is late," Severus muttered to himself as looked at the clock hanging on the wall.

"Here I am," Dumbledore announced his presence. Hermione ran to hug him.

"Hello, Granny," Hermione wished Dumbledore. She heard someone snicker and who else can it be than Blaise.

"Hello to you too, child," Dumbledore said, kissing her on the forehead.

Severus, Ella and Blaise wished Dumbledore.

"Now, Hermione," Dumbledore addressed her, "I have a gift for you." He took out a red velvet cloth from his packet and opened it to reveal a small silver necklace with a red stone in the shape of tear-drop in it.

Hermione gasped as she looked at the beautiful necklace. Dumbledore removed the necklace Hermione was wearing, which was also his gift, and clasped the new one around her neck.

"There you go," He said jovially, handing her a mirror.

"It's beautiful, Granny," Hermione whispered. "But there was no need for a gift."

"You know I like to do things randomly," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Hermione was still admiring her necklace when Blaise whispered, "Just tell me why you call him Granny."

Hermione laughed. "Oh, that's why you were snickering. It's habit. When I was very young and Mom was explaining me differences between male and female she said females have long hair. I applied that theory to him as well," she motioned towards Dumbledore, "Dad tried to correct me but I couldn't pronounce Grandpa. So, it stayed as Granny and has since then."

"Weird," Blaise muttered, "How about we go and place your luggage in your cabin?"

"You can admit that you are dying to see the cruise," Hermione smirked.

"I was only trying to help you," Blaise said. When Hermione responded with a raised eyebrow, he accepted. "Yeah, I want to see the cruise too. Shall we, now?"

Laughing Hermione informed her parents and went to the cruise with Blaise. There was still half an hour for the cruise to leave. Enough time to explore it.

* * *

"Here," Dumbledore said, placing the old necklace of Hermione onto Ella's palm, "You can use it as normal jewellery now. I have removed the magic from it."

"And the new necklace?" Severus asked.

"You have nothing to worry about, my boy," Dumbledore smiled, "That has advanced magic. It will correspond to Hermione's control of her magic. The more she will gain control over her magic, the less will the necklace control it. Once Hermione achieves full control of her magic, the necklace will be rendered useless in that aspect."

"I sometimes wonder," Ella said, "She is quite smart already when we have controlled her magic. What would she be like with hundred percent magic?"

"I do not wonder about, my child," Dumbledore smiled, "because I know what she would be like. A very powerful witch."

* * *

Soon it was time bid good bye to everyone. The cruise has rung it bell once – a signal to aboard the cruise.

Hermione quickly hugged Dumbledore, Blaise and her mom. She then turned to her dad.

"Dad," she whispered, "do you think I will be a good witch?"

Severus knew how much his opinion and his approval meant to Hermione. he knelt down to Hermione's level. Taking her small hand in his, he smiled at her. _How soon has my daughter grown up. Wish I could stall the time for … maybe forever. _

"Hermione," he whsipered, "no matter how good you are at magic, no matter how many marks or grades you get in school, I will always love you. We will always love you."

Hermione felt her nervousness melt away. The fact that her father didn't want her to be perfect or at the top made her feel relaxed. They would always love her.

Hermione smiled at her dad.

"Get on, now," Severus said. Hermione obliged and climbed the stairs to the deck. She waved at her family once again, letting a small tear fall from her eyes since they won't see it.

"I will be a good witch, Dad," Hermione whispered as the cruise started drifting forward, away from the port where hundreds of families were waving their children away.

"I will make you proud."

* * *

**A/N: I hope the chapter didn't come out as strange. Anyway we had a small peek-a-boo in Harry's life as well. I think i should have small small sections for other characters as well. What do you say? **

**The only reason i didn't explore the cruise along with Blaise and Hermione is because i never had been on one. So, obviously i would have gone all wrong about it; i hope it's not wrong as it is. So, don't expect me to define it in the next chapter. You will get an idea in Hermione's letter to Blaise, though. **

**I am open to any ideas and suggestions. Let me know. Do review please. **

**Ciao.  
**


	5. Salem's School

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am not too pleased with this chapter. But this was required since you need to know bits about the new school. If you are interested in more, you will get. Let me know. Action starts from next chapter.  
**

* * *

**Salem's School  
**

_Christmas is the most beautiful time of the year. It is as if the whole nature is ready for the celebrations. It's family time … to chat, to crack jokes, to eat sweets and to hold them dear. _

_And that was why a very dejected boy was slowly making his way to Quidditch field … because he was spending his Christmas at Hogwarts with few Professors and totally unknown students. It was his first year and he had planned on telling the stories of Hogwarts to his siblings being the first one to go there. _

_Then there was his baby sister, just born before he left for Hogwarts. He hadn't been able to spend enough time with her. He didn't know he would miss her so much. _

_He was missing everyone so much! How eager had he been to come to Hogwarts … only to feel homesick? _

_He sighed. He hadn't been able to befriend any. His shyness was coming in way. He hardly had friends before. His family was enough. But they were not here and for the first time he was away from home on Christmas. _

_He plopped down below a tree. _Why Aunt Muriel had to fall ill now? Couldn't she wait another week or two?

_He felt snow flakes falling on his head. Great! I can't even sit here peacefully. _

_He got up and started moving towards the castle. He had barely taken five steps when he noticed there was no snow. _Why, then …_ He glanced at the spot he was sitting on and found the source of snow there. _

_Someone was on tree and his/her movement had resulted in pseudo-snow fall. He moved towards the tree to find the _'someone'_._

_Whatever he expected, she wasn't it. A very small girl, probably three, was perched on the tree. (How she managed that is still a mystery to him.) She was trying to hide from someone and was constantly looking towards the castle, so much so that she hadn't noticed him as yet. _

_"Hello there, little girl," he said. _

_The girl looked at him in surprise. Then she gave him a toothy grin. Placing one hand on tree carefully, she waved the other at him. _

_"What are you doing up there?" he asked. _

_"Hiding," she answered, glancing at the castle._

_"From whom?" he asked, repeating her action. _

_"Dad," she answered simply. _

_"And why?" he asked again. _

_"He wants me to wear the horrible red robes," the girl answered him, making a face. _

_"What's wrong with that?" he asked, amused. "It will look good on a beautiful young girl like you."_

_Having young siblings was definitely an advantage. You know how to convince young ones. _

_"You think so?" she asked him, thinking._

_"Affirmative."_

_"Affirmative?" The quizzical expression told him she didn't understand. _

_"Means yes," he answered her and extended her a hand so that she would come down. _

_The girl nodded in understanding but swatted his hand away. With a proud attitude, she started coming down. Even at this age, she was independent, he noted. _

_Within minutes she was on ground. _

_"You talk big words like Granny," she commented, sitting down on the ground. _

_He took a seat beside her. "Granny? Is he also here?" _

_"Of course!" the girl cried. "Pofsor Dumb'door."_

_He couldn't help it … he just couldn't. She had called the greatest wizard of the century dumb and door. Wait … didn't she call him Granny also? That just made him laugh more. _

_When he sobered a minute later, she was eyeing him indignantly. _

_"I'm sorry," he said. "He is your 'granny'? How so?"_

_"He is," the girl answered as if this was the most obvious answer. _

_That made him realise that he must be an honorary grandfather or something. _

_"I think we should head towards castle," he said getting up. "Your father and 'granny' must be worried."_

_The girl was hesitant as she got up. "Red dress?"_

_"Will look good on you," he said nodding for extra emphasis. "Trust me."_

_"Why?" the girl demanded. _

_"Because … I am your friend?" he extended his hand towards her. _

_She took her time appraising him. He smiled; the girl was intelligent. _

_"What's in for me?" she asked. _

Pure Slytherin material. _"I'll tell you more hiding places in the castle. I will teach you Quidditch. And I will protect you. Always."_

_She eyed him suspiciously. Apparently, she was satisfied as she extended her hand a moment later. "Promise?"_

_"Promise," he took her hand. _

_Together, they set off towards the castle. _

_"I'm Bill Weasley and you?" he asked her as they reached the gates._

_"I'm--"_

_A loud 'Hermione' cut her off. She looked in the direction. Someone was calling her name and coming towards them. _

_She smiled at Bill, who was busy staring at the man in front of him. _

_"And that," she said, gesturing towards the man, "is my father. Seve's Snape."_

* * *

Bill chuckled at the memory. How he used to be scared of the Potions Master and how he had gotten over that fear in _that_ moment!

He had become unofficial brother of Hermione. His duties had brought him here – underground harbour of Salem's school – to receive Hermione. Being a visiting faculty has its perks!

He heard the bell announcing the ship's arrival. Soon, he would be meeting Hermione after full two years.

Bill saw Philip Lombard, caretaker of the school, busy with preparations for the students' arrival. Bill went to help him, a bright grin on his face.

* * *

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_Thank you, thank you, thank you for the surprise. I wasn't at all expecting Bill to be there at the harbour. It was great meeting him after all these years. _

_Dad, it took us one whole day to reach here. We had fun on the cruise. We were introduced to all the first years and Prefects and Heads of Students. Students are from so many different countries; some I hadn't even heard of._

_You won't believe how huge the castle is! We were lead to the Dining Hall by Phillip, caretaker. The harbour here is also underground and above it they have this huge playground for muggle sports. Anyway, so this dining hall is in the middle of lake! And they have four paths leading to it … all made of floating, round-shaped marbles. _

_I saw the Headmistress. She gave us a speech and all. Looks very strict. Didn't even smile. I hope she is a good teacher. _

_We were, then, divided into four houses –Phoenix, Centaur, Unicorn and Sphinx – by some random chit-picking process. I am in Centaur house. Sorry, Mum, couldn't make it to Phoenix. _

_We were given a tour of the whole castle in the evening. The castle has four floors …_

_

* * *

_

_… where there are loads of classes and teachers' chambers. The topmost floor is the most beautiful. It has a glass ceiling. Library is there. It would be fu reading there. _

_We were even shown other house chambers, Blaise. I agree with Mom – Phoenix's decorations are best, all scarlet and grey. But Centaur has best uniform – Pale yellow shirt and black skirt. We all will wear black robes on it. I didn't tell you – the four house chambers are like four towers at the four corners of the Dining Hall. _

_Our housing arrangements are cool. We have dormitories, but they are not separate for boys and girls. First and second years live on third floor, third and fourth years on second floor, fifth and sixth years on fourth floor and seventh years and apprentices on first floor. _

_Then, there is this huge Quidditch ground. I am going to try for the team this year. We can be selected as reserves our first year. Bet you are jealous, ha!_

_We were also explained the evaluation system and yearly calendar. Like Hogwarts, they also have Chess and Quidditch tournament. But here's a surprise. They have a competition called Battleground. Sadly it's only for Fourth year and above. It's where the four houses select a team of 25 members and duel against each other as if in a war. Centaur won it last year. There are some quiz competitions as well. _

_Blaise, you won't believe this … _

_

* * *

_

_… they even have competitions for Muggle games! And they are also considered for house cup! But the point system for that is slightly complicated. No one understood a word. _

_We were also told that points are given to houses depending on the students they have in top five slots in each year, rather than the way it's done in Hogwarts. I think it's quite fair. What do you say, Granny? They add all the events for House cup. Centaur won the House cup last to last year. We lost Quidditch cup and Tennis championship last year, so couldn't make it. Do you know what tennis is, Granny? Or Football and athletic events?_

_Lastly, before dinner, we were introduced to the teachers. By far, Alexander Conklin is my favourite teacher. He teaches Dark Arts and Defence and is our Head of house. _

_I met Ms. Sophie Clarke, the Headmistress, after dinner. Are you sure, Granny, I have to take classes from her? She doesn't seem to like me. _

_I think I will end the letter. I asked Allya Malhotra, our House head, to make three copies of it. Just had to change the names. Saved my time. _

_Good bye_

_Love_

_Hermione _

_Room no. 3 IC_

_Centaur tower_  


* * *

**A/N: So, how was the chapter. I wrote it this way to avoid lengthy chapters. If you want it some other way, let me know. I am open to suggestions and criticism. **

**Review please. They are the motivation for writing.  
**


	6. Knowing one and all

**A/N: I admit this story is the type you write with great efforts (in positive way). There are so many things involved that i have to take care i dont mess up with dates and give few clues here and there. I know that people did miss few or at least no one brought it to my attention, but i have to do the job. That's why i think i cant make the updates faster than they are.  
**

* * *

**Knowing one and all**

"I fail to understand how black and yellow is the best uniform?" Severus asked.

Severus and Ella had received Hermione's letter and just gone through it.

"Compared to white and silver?" Ella asked.

"Someone has that uniform?" Severus asked bewildered.

"Unicorns don't come in other colours, so …" Ella answered, "But Centaurs' uniform looks beautiful. Just because you don't like yellow colour doesn't mean it doesn't look good with black."

Severus muttered something about 'destroying the integrity of black' but Ella ignored it.

"Alex Conklin is still teaching," Ella said, reading the letter. "I'm surprised Hermione liked him. Hardly anyone likes him."

"Why?"

"He is," Ella said, thoughtfully, "slightly cynical. Not as much as you." Severus scowled, but was again ignored. "A very good teacher. Too demanding. Prefers to be left alone and makes it quiet clear. All through his career he has had only one apprentice – Vaidahi Sharma. Merlin knows what he likes in a person."

"I just hope Sophie is good," Severus said, "doesn't sound too good till now."

Ella noticed the worried undertone in Severus' voice. "You aren't much better than her as a teacher, you know that, dear?"

Severus tensed for a moment. "Maybe that's why I didn't want Hermione at Hogwarts. By the way, when do we leave for the platform tomorrow?"

"Blaise would be here at ten," Ella answered. "Poor kid! His mother fell ill at this time."

Severus nodded as he got up. "I am yet to pack. Good night."

Ella sighed as she watched her husband leave the room. She had noticed the tension when she had called him 'dear'. It had taken ten years of marriage for them to get used to each other as husband and wife, but Severus was hardly used to words of endearment.

Not that Ella expected something from Severus, but at least they could open up to each other now, slightly more than friends. She hoped it wouldn't take another ten years for that.

* * *

_Hermione_

_Guess where from I am writing you this letter. My Slytherin dormitory. Finally! And you won't believe whom I met on the train? Guess … guess … _

_While you are guessing, it was so good to be finally leaving for Hogwarts. Your parents came to drop me to the station. Mother fell ill and I didn't want Father to escort me to the station. Who wants another lecture on 'how to be neutral among pure-bloods and not take any side'?_

_I just love your mom. She gave me a packet of her famous cookies. Not that I don't like your dad; he gave me a set of quills along with an instruction of not letting anyone in school know I know him personally. _

_The moment we boarded the train, there were rumours that Harry Potter is also in the train. And Malfoy even went to meet him. If his sour mood is any indication, I think the meeting didn't go well. I was so bored sitting with all those pure-blood idiots that I moved out soon after. _

_My luck! I ended with Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood. Lovegood's father writes that weird Quibbler. But I liked her. She is a bit strange but she talks truthfully and intelligent. We talked a lot, though it was mainly concentrated on some peculiar animals I have never heard of. And Neville is son of aurors; I don't think you know about them. Anyway, he has this toad which always keeps on getting lost. _

_But, thanks to that toad, we got to meet **him** (Have you guessed it, yet?) and Harry Potter. We ultimately ended up sharing the compartment with them. We had loads of fun playing exploding snaps, enjoying sweets from the cart and chatting about school. And you know the best part, both of these boys are famous but they were so cool about it, especially **him**. We even discussed few things about the game and** he**_ _was surprised I knew so much about **his**_ _games. He agreed to give me some pointers in the school. Yippee!_

_I was happy for the company, even if no one wanted to be a Slytherin. All of them were pure-bloods, except Harry Potter, but none of them have the stupid superiority ideas. And the biggest relief is that I can hang around them without any worry from Dad. Great, isn't it?_

_I won't tell you about the castle since you already know a lot. I think your Dad gave me a smile when I was sorted into Slytherin, but, who knows, I might be imagining. Potter and Longbottom went into Gryffindor; Luna into Ravenclaw; **He** is also in Gryffindor. My luck! Couldn't he be in Slytherin?_

_Classes start from tomorrow. I am wrapping up the letter. There's a clipping I have enclosed. Read it. And I really hope you have guessed **him** correctly._

_Blaise_

Hermione folded the letter as she finished reading it. It wasn't difficult to guess the person. He made it too obvious. Plus, Blaise hardly worshipped anyone else like that.

Hermione opened the folded news clip.

**_The New Junior Champion _**

_Breaks the record; Youngest champion in the history _

_July 20, London: Ronal Weasley is the new Junior Britain Chess Champion. He defeated the defending champion in the final game today. He is the youngest Champion in the history of the tournament at eleven. He would be starting Hogwarts this session. Turn to pg 2 for more information._

Hermione saw the picture of the young boy holding a trophy in his hand and waving at the camera. As expected, there was a small note at the end of the clip in Blaise' handwriting.

_This is the only clip I have. Keep it carefully. Blaise. _

Hermione smiled as she carefully folded the letter and the clip and kept it in her trunk. Blaise probably needed the picture for the album he had made for Ronald Weasley. Blaise was a very big fan of chess and, hence, Ronald Weasley. Hermione recalled the innumerable times when Blaise and her father would sit for a game and it would stretch for hours.

Hermione looked around. She was the first one to reach the Dining Hall. But now the hall was slowly getting full. She decided to write to Bill and congratulate him before starting with breakfast.

By the time she finished, the hall was full and food had appeared on the table. Hermione stared at the sea of students, all wearing different uniforms (no on had worn the robes as yet) and scattered around the tables.

Hermione found a familiar looking girl enter the hall and waved her over. Looking at her, Hermione was reminded of the incident that had happened on the cruise. Few older looking boys were teasing a first year boy and Hermione and this girl, together, had launched an attack on those boys. Thankfully, prefects had found them; otherwise she was sure of receiving couple of hexes more than she already received. However, she was proud of the damage done to those boys. Almost all of them were sporting various coloured eyes, two of them had tentacles sprouting from their heads (trick learnt from Bill) and other three had big-orange sized noses which were the handiwork of this girl.

Hermione observed the girl coming her way. Slant eyes, long black hair, pale skin and thin lips. There was an aura of royalty around her, though she looked friendly … friendly yet closed.

_'Severus has rubbed off you in the wrong sort of way. Which eleven year old child observes other people? They just observe candies, toys and brooms,' _Ella's voice echoed in her mind. Hermione smiled at the thought.

"Hey," the girl greeted her as she took a seat beside her. "Smiling to yourself?"

"Just remembered something," Hermione answered. "By the way, this is Hermione Lily Snape." Hermione extended her hand. "British."

"MaPoi," the girl introduced herself, taking her hand. The girl had an odd and a confused look in her eyes for a moment before she smiled again. "From Assam, India. We are room-mates, by the way."

"Really?" Hermione asked surprised. "I didn't see you there yesterday." Hermione tried to remember MaPoi in her dorm, but couldn't recall.

"I was already asleep when you came," MaPoi answered. "What were you doing up so late?"

The conversation started as Hermione explained the letters she had written to her father and Blaise, wishing both of them luck for their new Hogwarts year. The conversation then moved to Hogwarts. That's how the breakfast was spent and soon they heard an announcement Allya to queue behind her.

"I think we would be given time-table," Hermione said as everyone got up to follow their student heads in four different directions.

"About time, I would say," MaPoi said. "I thought we are having a holiday today as well."

All the first year Centaurs lined up in the lane leading from the dining hall to the ground. The sky was clear and the water around them was sparkling.

"Beautiful day," Hermione whispered.

"I'm more worried about these floating steps," MaPoi said, all her attention focussed on maintaining balance on floating marbles.

"Good morning, Centaurs," a loud and clear voice boomed from somewhere in front.

Hermione and MaPoi craned their necks to have a better look at him. Alexander Conklin, as Bill had told Hermione, was an ex-Auror and around forty years old, though he looked slightly younger. He had no family; no one knew why. He was famous as a cynical and a moody person in the school.

"Allya would be distributing you your time-tables and syllabus books," Alex said. "What I will tell you here is supposed to stay with for as long as you live here.

"First of all, if someone mistreats you, come to me. I am here to help you and I definitely will.

"Second, if you mistreat someone, be ready for a punishment. I don't let go of miscreants easily," Alex added with a threatening whisper and everyone gulped. "Always remember that."

"Third, lessons for various games would be held in the third week. All of you will attend all the lessons.

"Fourth, respect others and yourself. Centaurs are proud and intelligent creatures. Prove yourself worthy of being in this house.

"Fifth, if you have any questions, you can shoot them now. I'm not easily available and you will have to either content with Allya or wait till the fornightly house-meet."

Alex glanced around. No one said a word. "Very well then. Allya," With that, he turned around and walked towards the castle.

Chatter broke the moment Alex was out of sight. Allya took the charge and started distributing them time-tables.

"You would think he would give some friendly and welcoming talk," MaPoi commented. "Even his order of information was all wrong."

"He is known to be a bit cynical," Hermione said, staring at her time-table. "What's group A?"

MaPoi glanced at her time table. "Mine also has the same group." They looked around to find that there were four groups mentioned.

They soon learnt that all houses are divided into four groups and similar groups attend their classes together. So, she would be attending her classes along with four Centaurs, five Unicorns, three Phoenixes and four Sphinxes. They walked back to their dorms to prepare for the day.

Surprisingly, Hermione and MaPoi were the only room-mates. Centaurs had gotten thirty first-years this year. With four in each dorm, two were bound to get the whole dorm. Lucky, according to MaPoi.

Hermione wasn't sure. It is lucky if you are protecting a secret but otherwise more the merrier. She couldn't decide the reason for MaPoi's happiness - her loony nature or some secret.

* * *

"These stairs are very irritating," Hermione said as she saw the stairs in front of her convert into ramp.

"They are meant to do so," a voice said from behind them. Hermione and MaPoi turned around to find the boy they had saved on cruise smiling at them. His bruises were gone and they could see the real colour of his skin – brown. He belonged to Unicorn as was clear from his uniform.

He walked to them. "I couldn't thank you that day for helping me out. Thank you very much. Bob Dylan," he said, stretching his hand forward.

MaPoi introduced herself and Hermione. '"Group A?" she asked.

Bob nodded.

"What were you saying about the stairs?" Hermione asked, walking up the ramp.

"A prankster did this," Bob explained. "He happened to be the Headmaster of the school. He did this as a challenge for the school population. It took teachers a long time to come up with a solution, but the Headmaster had died by that time. Everyone decided to keep them as it is in his memory."

"Wow!" MaPoi said, amazed. "It takes a lot to appreciate pranks. Good they kept it."

Soon, they entered the third floor where they were to have their first lesson of the day – Charms and Curses. The classroom was open and there were already few students seated there. The three of them separated and took their seats in the front row.

"Good morning, everyone," a crisp voice greeted the class five minutes later. "I am your teacher, Vera Claythorne."

A middle-aged woman with a warm smile came into the room and made herself comfortable on the table. She was wearing matt yellow robes, thus brightening the class.

"Let us start with class, alright?" Everyone nodded. "This subject is divided into two parts as the name suggests. Charms and curses.

"Charms in very simple language mean something to control or achieve. Curse, on the other hand, is a cause of harm or misery. This means there is a very basic difference between both. One is a useful tool in day to day life and while the other is useful in defence and offence."

The class went on and Hermione realised that the only two students she knew in the school by now were quite intelligent. MaPoi seemed rather natural at curses and had vast knowledge.

By the time the day ended, Hermione had attended Transfiguration by Khalid Murat, Muggle studies by Mark Harris and Astronomy by Andy Smith. What surprised her was the fact that Mark Harris was a muggle, married to a wicth. He wasn't the only one; Maths teacher Martin Lindros was also a muggle and husband of Emily Lindros, History teacher.

"I'm eagerly waiting for Emily Mam's class," MaPoi said, during dinner.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"She uses innovative ways to teach history," MaPoi said, as Hermione glanced at the Teacher's table to spot the said teacher.

Finally, Hermione spotted her. She was a beautiful teacher with round eyes and brown hair. She looked slightly out of place with her habit of spacing out every few minutes. Hermione nudged MaPoi to tell her this, when Professor Emily looked their way. Hermione found herself being stared at for few moments. Emily seemed to space out and yet trying to solve a puzzle. Finally, she looked away as if nothing had happened.

Hermione turned to MaPoi to share this with her, only to find her looking her food with an unhappy look in her eyes. Deciding not to disturb her, Hermione left the topic to be discussed later.

Hardly did she know that the girl beside her had had the same experience; the only thing different was she didn't want to discuss it ... never.

* * *

She bolted upright. Her face was covered in sweat and her breathing was ragged. Again, she had dreamt of the attack on Longbottoms. Again, she had seen that brown haired-woman with her brown-haired daughter. Why were those mud-bloods haunting her dreams? Why were they having this kind of affect on her? How on earth could she be scared of mudbloods?

But, was she scared?

She stared at the stone wall as if this would provide her all the answers. There wasn't much to see there, but then there was nothing much to see anyway.

She had never analysed her dreams in full consciousness. She was scared of what she would find in there. And, she wasn't ready for it.

She sighed. That was how she was spending her time these days - running away from herself, her fears, her identity and staring at walls for answers. How pathetic!

How long had she been waiting for reprise from all these! How much was she longing for freedom! How much she wanted to serve her master!

_Where was he? He was supposed to come and save them. He couldn't be gone, could he? He was the most powerful wizard. He had said he is capable of defeating death even. _

To her, his words were enough. _Maybe he needed help? _And she was sure, those good-for-nothing followers were doing nothing. They had settled in their life and luxuries. It was only up to her to do something, to find her master and to serve him.

Suddenly, her eyes lit with a purpose.

She had a mission to do and she couldn't let herself being wasted in here. She needed to find herself. The thought alone provided her strength to get up and drag herself to the door. Clutching the cold bars, she stared out of her prison. A chill down her spine made her shiver and she knew she would collapse soon. But she inhaled the cold air.

She would be free soon. This cold would be welcoming her soon. And then, she will find her master, her answers for these weird dreams.

* * *

**A/N: So, how was the chapter. I hope you like it. We got to see Ron. Want to know more about them? Let me know.  
**

**By the way, i want a nickname for MaPoi, so i thought maybe you all can help me. She is from Assam, India. So, guys and gals, come up with some good nicknames, please.  
**

**Review please. They are the motivation for writing.**

**Ciao**


	7. Mysteries

**Ah! Back after so long. And i apologise. I really do. I have been changing cities and couldnt get much time to write this story, which requires some serious thinking from my side. Read on.**

* * *

"Get up, Ron," Harry cried out as he bolted to the bathroom.

"Good morning, Harry," Ron mumbled at the blur and went back to his sleep, promptly.

"Shouldn't we wake him up?" Nevilled asked Dean. "He will be late to the class."

"I'm not sure," Dean said, looking at Seamus for support. "What if he gets angry?"

"I would say he will get enough of that if we don't wake him up," Seamus answered. "It's Potions, guys."

They looked at each other. No one made a move. They were not yet sure of how to treat the two celebrities they had gotten to share their room with. Since Harry and Ron were already friends, they hadn't had much interaction with either of them in their two days of Hogwarts.

"I'll go wake him up," Neville said. Gathering his courage, he went up to Ron's bed and shook him lightly.

"What, Harry?" Ron mumbled.

"It's Neville," Neville answered. "Wake up, Weasley. You'll be late otherwise."

Ron just rolled off to the other side.

Confident by lack of any scolding, Neville stated. "It's Potions this morning, Weasley."

That had the desired effect. Ron bolted from his bed. "Potions?"

Three heads nodded in unison.

"Bloody hell." Ron shouted as he hurried towards the bathroom. "By the way, Neville, it's Ron," Ron said from the door of the dorm. "Thanks."

Neville smiled. Ron wasn't that bad … maybe even Harry was also like that.

* * *

"Had it not been for Neville, I would still be sleeping," Ron was telling Fred and George. "He saved me from Snape's wrath."

"Professor Snape, Ron," the twins chorused together.

"Oh, shut it, you two," Ron said, biting into a toast.

"What were you doing up late?" George asked.

Ron gave him a sheepish smile, but it was Harry who answered him. "World Chess Championship Book, year 1975."

"If you read half the number of books you read for chess, you would be top of the year," Percy commented from somewhere down the table.

"Hey, Neville," Ron called out, ignoring his brother, "Thanks buddy."

Neville gave him a shy smile. He looked around for a seat.

"Sit with us," Harry said, scooting to make place for Neville.

Hesitating for a minute, Neville decided to go for it. He really didn't have much options.

"My brothers, Fred and George," Ron introduced the twins, who gave Neville an identical grin. "Though you will never be able to tell the difference. You know my brother Percy; he's a prefect."

Four set of eyes rolled. Neville was feeling relaxed with every moment.

"He's Neville," Harry introduced Neville to twins. "Our dorm and year mate."

"And my life-saver," Ron added for good measure.

"Let him over-sleep sometime before Potions," Fred or George whispered in Neville's ear. "That would teach him a lesson."

However, Neville had decided he will always help Ron – he was after all his first friend.

* * *

"I think I'll drown myself in the lake if one more person comes up to me and asks for a photograph," Harry complained.

Harry and Ron had been fielding fans all through the day, as usual.

Ron laughed. "I thought you were getting used to the fanfare."

Harry glared at his friend.

Ron ignored the glare. "Though it must have been irritating for Neville."

"It's okay," Neville answered shyly.

"You know, Neville," Ron said thoughtfully, "You don't have to be shy around us. We're friends. I know it was bothering you; you looked uncomfortable when I dragged you in every photo."

True, Ron had flatly refused for a photo with fans but he had dragged Neville in each one; Harry was of course in every one.

"Well," Neville didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry," Ron said sincerely, "But I didn't want you to feel left out. You wouldn't stay away from us due to this?"

Neville immediately shook his head. The more time he was spending with these young celebrities, more he liked them. Especially Ron, who didn't complain about anything except homework and less time for sleep.

He definitely wasn't going to leave them for such a trivial reason.

"How about we go to kitchens for pastries?" Harry suggested and the three of them made a run for the kitchen.

* * *

"I'm selected as a reserve for the team," Hermione announced to her dorm-mate as she entered the room.

"Congratulations," MaPoi said. "You are the only one, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Hermione agreed, "How did you know?"

"Your captain was babbling about it in the common room," MaPoi answered. "You must be good."

"I am," Hermione answered before taking a towel and heading towards the shower.

MaPoi smiled at the girl. She was confident of her capabilities, something MaPoi always liked in people. Though the best part about her was that she didn't pry in other people's lives. In fact, so stringent followers were both of them of this that they didn't know much about each other's background.

MaPoi sighed. Her instincts told her that the girl was reliable, but...

"Oi!" Hermione shouted from bathroom.

"Yes?"

"I forgot my hair-wash potion. Left drawer. Thanks!"

MaPoi got up and handed Hermione the said item. She will observe the girl. She will wait and watch.

* * *

"Hey Loony! Did you find the nargles?"

Blaise heard the voice before he turned the corner to witness the scene. It was the Lovegood girl. She was being followed by her fellow housemates, if the uniform was any indication. And they were calling her names. Luna, as usual, had a dreamy smile on her face.

"Hello, Luna," Blaise moved forward.

Luna gave him a smile. "Hello to you too. How are you?"

"Great!" Seeing two of them together, the pranksters scattered away.

"Thanks," Luna said.

"You noticed?" Blaise asked, embarrassed.

Luna just smiled. "So, how are you settling in? Liked Hogwarts?"

"It's good," Blaise shrugged. "The teachers are good too. You?"

"I like it very much," Luna answered happily. Blaise was surprised. He knew she was being teased by her classmates and yet she liked it here. And here he was, missing Hermione and thus spoiling what could be great time in Hogwarts. Guess it was time to make some new friends.

"I was going to library. Would you like to join me?" Blaise asked nonchalantly.

"Thanks. I would love to."

Together, a Slytherin and a Ravenclaw made their way to library and a long friendship.

* * *

Hermione warily made her way to the Headmistress' office. This would be her second meeting and first lesson. She had just made introductions and fixed the time for the lessons in the first meeting.

"Hermione Lily Snape. Centaur. First Year."

Hermione had spent fifteen minutes fighting with the door, on her first visit, which refused to open on being knocked. Apparently, you had to say your name, house and year and the door would let you in if Headmistress was expecting you ... even if she wasn't in.

"Please have a seat, Miss Snape." Sophie's cool voice instructed the moment Hermione walked in.

"Good evening, Professor." Hermione took the proffered seat.

"You are ready?" Sophie asked, ignoring the pleasantries.

Hermione nodded.

"You have shown the ability to control water," Sophie started. "I'll show you the extent of your power so that you understand how important it is to not only keep it secret, but also not misuse it."

Hermione nodded.

Sophie rose from her chair. She walked around the table and stood in the empty space behind Hermione. Hermione turned to watch her.

Sophie stood erect in the middle of the room, a calm and yet a powerful look on her face. She looked invincible and totally confident of her powers, whatever they were. In that moment before she witnessed the most incredible thing, Hermione wished she could look like Sophie one day in her life.

Suddenly the air was heavy with moisture. Hermione felt the humidity in the air and soon the roof above Sophie started leaking water. Before it reached the floor, Sophie had it under control. It was like a cyclone with Sophie in the centre. Soon, the water was revolving at such a high speed that Hermione could feel the gravitational pull towards it. Before she could be sucked into the cyclone, it turned to ice, temperature of the room falling suddenly.

The ice sculpture broke itself into pieces and Sophie struck small ice-knives into the walls of her room. She didn't give Hermione time to appreciate her handiwork; the ice sculpture melted and was boiling in a second, at Sophie's wand.

Another second and Hermione found herself surrounded by hot boiling water. But instead of fear, she felt an incredible rush of power, of adrenaline. She could control water like this. Water would be her slave and she the master. Hermione stretched her hand to touch the water rushing towards her. She had never felt so confident, so commanding. She smiled and even before water could touch her, it froze and then it was gone.

With the same smile on her face, Hermione looked up at Sophie ... with a proud look. The smile vanished when she found Sophie frowning at her, a cold look on her face.

As if jolted from an illusion, Hermione came back to senses.

"Did i do that?" she asked. "Did i convert that hot water into ice?"

"You converted it into ice," Sophie agreed in her cold voice. "But you lost yourself to exhilaration, so much so that you ignored the rushing ice towards you. I vanished it before it could kill you."

Hermione frowned. She was expecting a bit of appreciation for her work. She had never been able to do something like this before. Sophie's cold behaviour was getting on her nerves.

"You need to learn to focus and concentrate before we go any further," Sophie was talking to herself. "Lesson dismissed for today. Come here tomorrow at the same time."

Though thoroughly confused, Hermione didn't dare question Sophie's order. Silently, she walked out of the office, a smile of achievement on her face. Her first achievement. Her first taste of power.

Sophie stared after the girl thoughtfully. The girl had extraordinary power, no doubt about it. But the girl's reaction to the show of power was ... not healthy.

Was it safe to teach this girl such a powerful magic?

She would have to talk about it with Dumbledore.

And the topic of change in colour of girl's eyes was the one she would start with.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews are appreciated.**


	8. Breakouts

**A/N: I am back. In the new year. I should die, probably. Anyway, go ahead and enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review. **

* * *

''Congrats, mate,'' Ron clapped Harry on his back.

"What did i miss?" Neville asked, joining his friends at Charms classroom entrance.

"Harry got selected into team as a Seeker. He is like the youngest Seeker in Hogwarts in a century," Ron told him enthusiastically.

Neville beamed at his friend and congratulated Harry. "Thanks for saving my Remembrall as well."

Harry smiled in response; a bit shy at the attention. "Ron helped too."

"Yes, yes, i did." Ron waved him off. "But, Neville, you should have seen the stunt he performed. Amazing! For a second there, i was sure he was going to collide with the wall." Ron was gesticulating widely.

"Your catch was good too, Ron." Harry cut in; he was getting embarrassed being praised so openly. "I'm pretty sure McGonagall was eyeing you as well for the team."

"Professor McGonagall, Harry."

"Oh shut it, you two," Ron scoffed as he turned to face his twin brothers.

"Congrats, Harry," George said shaking his hand. "Minnie told us after the class. We are on the team too; Beaters."

Neville noticed Harry's flushed face. He had thought Harry would be used to getting attention, but he was wrong. Perhaps Ron's friendship will do, both, Harry and Neville some good.

"By the way, Ronneikins," Fred called over his shoulder, moving away from their group, "Minnie praised your catch as well."

Ron waved the praised away. "You should write home for a broom, Harry. I think i have some discount coupons of Quidditch Supplies. Go for Nimbus 2000; it's amazing!"

Neville shook his as Ron rambled on and on about Nimbus 2000. Apparently, Ron had more interests than Neville had thought of in the beginning - Chess, sleep, food and Quidditch.

''I cannot ask Sirius to get me Nimbus 2000,'' Harry commented sullenly.

Ron stopped in his tracks. ''Why ever not?''

''He will think i am behaving like a spoiled child, asking for expensive things and all that.''

Ron tried to work out the twisted logic, but his eleven year old mind could not. So, he turned to Neville, who also shrugged.

''Doesn't hurt to try?'' Neville suggested after an awkward silence of few minutes to cheer Harry up.

''Yeah, i guess.''

* * *

"If it isn't the Weirdo Couple."

Blaise sighed as he turned around to face his bullying friends.

"Hello, Theodre," Luna greeted the brunette smiling at him.

Nott sneered in return. "Don't call me that, Loony."

Luna looked confused. "Isn't that your name? You don't like your name?"

Blaise stifled his laugh at Nott's expression; he was looking at his idiot cronies for help.

"Nott, we are getting late. Did you have something to say to any of us?" Blaise asked.

"Why do you hang out with Loony? Don't you have better standards?"

"You are calling her names; don't you have better upbringing, Nott?" Blaise answered coldly. Luna placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "And it's 'Luna' Lovegood. Don't let me hear you call her anything other than that, Nott."

With that, Blaise turned and marched off.

"Blaise! Blaise!"

Blaise cursed himself. One moment, he was defending his friend and next, he left her with those idiots.

Luna skidded to a halt beside him. "Are you okay?"

Blaise looked at her incredulously. "Why are you asking me that? Are 'you' okay? I'm sorry; i left you back there alone. They didn't say anything e-"

"Blaise," Luna cut him off. "You got angry; you usually don't. Are you okay?"

Blaise sighed, his anger ebbing away. "I get angry when people say bad things to my friends."

"So, you consider me your friends?" Luna brightened.

"Err- of course. You had any doubts?"

Luna smiled. "One can never be sure."

Blaise stared after the blonde walking ahead of him. Sometimes, she was way beyond him. But he wouldn't want her any other way.

* * *

"Hello, Neville," Ron greeted slumping beside Neville on the couch.

Neville grunted, absorbed in his Herbology text.

"Why didn't you tell me Malfoy bullies you?"

That had Neville looking up from his text. "What?"

"The way he was mocking you today in the Flying Class… he does that a lot, doesn't he?" Ron asked seriously.

Neville hadn't shared this with anyone because… wasn't this his problem to deal with? And, Malfoy wasn't wrong. Neville couldn't do things right, he was a mess in potions and he was forgetful; _can't take care of your toad even, _Malfoy's words rang out in his mind.

"Neville?"

"It's nothing, Ron," Neville said, going back to his book. "I can deal with it."

Ron wanted to discuss it further, but Neville sounded so defeated about all this. He will have to take more notice of Malfoy and Neville. He wanted to know what today all was about.

* * *

"Hello, girl," Hermione greeted MaPoi, taking a seat beside her in the library.

"Hello, Hermione," the girl replied without looking up from her text.

"I, finally, came up with a nick-name for you," Hermione said enthusiastically. That had MaPoi looking up from her work.

"Why were you thinking of a nick-name for me?" MaPoi asked incredulously.

"Your name has syllables which aren't very easy to pronounce together," Hermione answered seriously.

MaPoi smiled as she shook her head. "Only you, Hermione. What is the name, then?"

"Mep."

MaPoi looked at Hermione thoughtfully. After a moment, she turned back to her work. "I think I can live with that."

Hermione laughed. "Only you, Mep. Only you can make the whole affair so serious."

"Miss MaPoi."

The laughing girls turned to their librarian, Sara Jolie.

"Headmistress wants to see you in her office."

Hermione noticed an immediate change in MaPoi. She became serious and alert. "Thank you for informing me, Professor."

The librarian nodded and went back.

"Something the matter?" Hermione asked.

"I don't have any idea." MaPoi replied, gathering her books. "I will see you at dinner."

Hermione nodded, worried for her friend, and watched the girl leave the library.

* * *

Blaise was having dinner in the Great Hall and it wasn't peaceful. Malfoy was grumbling about Potter becoming a Seeker.

"He must be good to become a Seeker in his first year," Blaise interrupted Malfoy's monologue. He had missed his first flying lesson because of ankle sprain.

"Good," Draco scoffed. "He's a bloody hero, that's what he is. That's why he is on the team."

"McGonagall isn't the type to let these things matter in team selection," Blaise noted. "Besides it has been a week now. Shouldn't you be focussing on something else now?" He was observing the Gryffindor table and could see an excited Oliver Wood talking with Harry. From what Blaise had heard Gryffindor team badly needed a good Seeker.

"Of course, she does!" Draco exclaimed. "Quidditch plays an important role in securing House cup."

That reminded Blaise of Hermione; she would be playing her first match day after tomorrow. He wanted to be there cheering for her from the stands. Taking his mind off of his best-friend, Blaise moved his attention to the red-head sitting beside Potter.

Back home, Hermione always gave him company playing chess, and was pretty good at it, just like Blaise accompanied her for flying. Chess was another reason that constantly reminded him of her. He had no one to play chess with. Luna had tried but, as she had admitted frankly, she was horrible at it. He knew of a chess champion who could help him improve, but so far hadn't been able to approach him.

Just yesterday, Luna had asked him to go talk to Weasley. They had in the train, after all. But, somehow, here in Hogwarts, surrounded by another celebrity and his family, Ron seemed too unapproachable. Realising that he was staring at the red-head, Blaise quickly lowered his eyes to his food, thereby missing Ron's glance.

* * *

MaPoi tiptoed into her dorm. It was late at night and she didn't want to wake Hermione up. She was about to part the curtains of her bed, when the room was flooded with light. She turned around to find Hermione looking at her with concern.

"What happened? You never came for dinner."

MaPoi didn't want to go into the details of her visit with Hermione. "Do you mind if we discuss it tomorrow? I am very tired." She yawned for the effect. Knowing Hermione, she wouldn't pursue the topic further.

"Er," Hermione nodded. "Sure. You want to eat something? I brought you some fish and chips."

MaPoi immediately felt guilty. She had kept her friend awake till late hour with worry.

"Thanks," she took the offered brown packet. "I am sorry-"

"It's okay, Mep," Hermione waved off her apology. "You must be hungry. Eat and go to bed."

MaPoi nodded dutifully at her friend, smiling slightly. Hermione returned the smile and went back to sleep.

* * *

"Hey, Ronald!" Luna called out loudly. She had only two classes with Gryffindors and if she didn't catch him now, she will have to wait till next week.

Thank, Merlin, Ron heard her shout and turned around to find out who was calling him. She waved her hands and he found her.

"Hi!" Luna thrust her hand forward. "Luna Lovegood."

Ron shook the hand, trying to recall the girl. "Ronald Weasley." And then it came to him. "You are the girl I met on train? With another boy… err—Zabini!"

Luna smiled. "Yes. Do you mind if I walk with you to the Great Hall?" Ron shook his head. "What are you doing this weekend?"

That talked as they walked to the Great Hall. Once they entered the Great Hall, they walked to their tables, waving goodbye to each other.

Blaise narrowed his eyes as he saw the exchange. Luna knew Weasley? No. Then, what was she talking to him about? He looked at her table, but she just smiled, waved at him and returned to her lunch. Blaise was itching to find out, but he will have to wait till dinner. Damn!

* * *

Dumbledore was staring out of the window in his office, Fawkes perched on his shoulder.

"This week seems to be bringing only bad news. Perhaps, that is not the right way of putting it. Let me rephrase it. This week has brought not-so-good news only. That is much more optimistic."

Fawkes trilled a soothing note.

"I had hoped for a peaceful life after duelling Grindelwald. It seems that was too big a wish. Ah, Severus is here. Please come in, Severus."

The door opened to reveal Severus Snape holding a newspaper in hand and his expressions grave. He hadn't knocked since he knew Dumbledore would know he was on the other side of the door.

Dumbledore took his seat and offered one to Severus.

"Lemon Drops?"

"Really, Albus!" Severus rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore smiled as he popped one sweet in his mouth. "I take it you read today's newspaper."

"This week was full of them. First, breakout in Gringotts and now in Azkaban."

Dumbledore nodded. "Breakout in Gringotts was one we had anticipated. However, breakout of Bellatrix is indeed a very bad news."

Severus was thoughtful. "She was the most fanatic follower of Dark Lord. She will look for him now and try to bring him back. Only she can manage to live in Azkaban for ten years and maintain her sanity, or lack thereof, enough to escape that prison. Though, I am surprised she didn't free her husband from Azkaban."

"That will pose many problems for her. She has no inheritance from her side and, without her husband, she will not be able to access Lestrange's vault."

"Why not?" Severus asked.

"Lestrange didn't get the time to add Bellatrix' name to his vault accounts. I, myself, had reviewed the accounts, the only thing Goblins permitted. They didn't let the Ministry freeze their accounts.

"Do keep an eye on the Malfoys, Severus. Sooner or later, Bellatrix will be forced to take help from Malfoys."

Severus nodded. "Does the Ministry plan to increase security around Hogwarts, in case Bellatrix decides to come after Potter?"

"Fudge has already done so. It was difficult to persuade him to send only a team of Aurors rather than dementors to station around Hogwarts."

"If ever things get worse in wizarding world, Fudge would be in the thick of it," Severus grumbled, getting up from his seat.

"How is Ella?" Dumbledore enquired.

"As if you don't converse with her directly," Severus commented drily. "She is fine. She has asked me to invite you to dinner this Saturday, even though you have already declined her."

"I think I will be able to manage this Saturday. Tell her, I would be there."

"Great! Now, I would be the one extending all future invitations to dinners," Severus said sarcastically. "I will leave before any more responsibilities befall my shoulders."

Dumbledore smiled as he watched Severus leave, grumbling to himself. It was nice to have family. For Severus. For him too. It was hard to break difficult news to family, but, then, life never had been easy to him.

* * *

"Welcome to the first match of the season!"

Madame Tamanna's voice boomed around the Quidditch pitch. Tamanna Sharma, an Indian, was the flying coach for the Salem school. She played for Puddlemore professionally. Apart from being a flying coach, she assisted Ellsworth, Gamekeeper, in managing sports competitions.

The whole school was out for the match. There was always huge crowd for first and last matches of all the tournaments, Hermione was told. She had witnessed that last week when chess and athletics tournaments began.

"The competing teams today are Centaur and Sphinx. Please welcome the two teams!"

Hermione flew out with her team mates to a loud cheering by her house-mates. Similar welcome was given to Sphinx team.

"Mandy MacDougal would be your commentator for today. On to you, Mandy."

Mandy's voice was next heard, announcing the team-members and then, on Tamanna's whistle, the match began.

Hermione was trying to locate Mep in the crowd cheering for her, but the moment the whistle rang out, she forgot all about her. All her focus was on getting Quaffle in the opponents' loops.

"What an amazing goal that was by Snape. That makes it 40 to 30 for Centaurs."

It was turning out to be a difficult match. Dona wasn't wrong when she had said that Sphinx was a very good team. The odds were in their favour since their seeker was better than Centaur's. Centaurs' strategy was to prevent Sphinxes to find Snitch and score as much as possible to create a gap. So far, the strategy wasn't working.

"Half time. The score stands 80 to 60 for Centaurs."

A sweating and angry Dona gathered her team. "What the hell are you doing, Philips? I told you to focus on their Seeker only. Twice I had to intervene to prevent him from getting the Snitch. Hermione, you are doing great, but we have to score more and soon."

From the corner of her eye, Hermione saw Mep smiling at her and making some signals at her. It took her some time, but she understood what Mep was trying to say.

"I think," Hermione started cautiously. She was the youngest in the team and unsure whether they would agree to her suggestion. "We should keep Adam near the loops. He can assist Keira in preventing goals."

"We need him to score goals for us."

"Dona, we need to score, I agree, but we need to stop their goals too to create a gap. Plus, their Keeper isn't very good. Ashley and I can manage it."

Don looked at the girl and then at Adam. Adam had been a Keeper for a year before Keira joined the team. The idea wasn't bad, actually.

"Okay," Dona agreed. "Let's go beat them."

The teams started the game again with vigour. Soon, the Centaurs had their desired lead of 170. If they maintained the lead, they would win. Only, opponents' Seeker wasn't interested in catching the snitch now.

Hermione flew to Dona. "Shrey will have to catch the Snitch. We can't maintain the lead for very long."

Dona nodded. "Ashley has sharp eyes. Ask him to keep an eye on the snitch. I will talk to Shrey."

Shinxes caught on to their strategy soon; to have two pairs of eyes look out for the snitch. Their captain was losing his temper and lashing out at his team-mates, never a good idea. The Shinx team was losing morale.

"Daniel has spotted the snitch and is chasing after it. Shrey is following him. They are racing towards it, neck to neck. Merlin, they will crash into the wall, if they keep racing like this," Mandy's voice announced.

Sure enough, the snitch was leading them to the Unicorn Tower. Carefully, Philips aimed his Bludger at Daniel. Hermione smiled; only Philips could manage to swing a Bludger like that. Daniel ducked and swerved right to prevent the head-on collision, but lost his balance and precious minutes. Shrey had his hands around the snitch, but his collision with the wall was inevitable. Feet away from wall, Shrey dropped his broom which banged right into the wall.

There was a collective gasp. Shrey was falling and fast. Minutes before he could have landed on the ground, Dona and Keira caught his hands, and put him safely on the ground.

Hermione was breathing deeply. Only Shrey can be idiot to pull a stunt like that.

"Calm down, girl," Philips patted her on back. "They have performed this stunt before. Never this close, but Shrey is good at pulling off stunts like these."

"Thanks for telling me," Hermione said sarcastically. "Could have told me during the practice. I just died there of shock for a second."

Philips gave her a cheeky grin and a wink and flew to the ground.

* * *

"Zabini!"

_That's Ron. And he couldn't be calling his name_. _That was impossible!_ Few of his classmates turned around to give Blaise surprised looks.

"Weasley is calling you? Why?" Draco asked incredulously.

Blaise shrugged and turned around. Ron was jogging to catch up with them.

"Hi," Blaise greeted the red-head.

"Hi," Ron puffed out, breathing erratic due to the jog. "How are you?"

"Err-fine. You?" _Weasley is talking to me. ME! Yay! _

"Well, you said something about chess on the train. Then, you never came to me. What are you doing this weekend?"

_This isn't happening. Weasley isn't asking me... ME... for a game. _

"Er—Zabini? Blaise?" Ron was waving his hands in front of Blaise and he heard Draco snigger.

"Nothing, nothing." He answered quickly. More sniggers.

"What do you say to a game of chess on Sunday? In Great Hall, after breakfast?"

"Deal!" Blaise answered enthusiastically.

"See you then," Ron agreed. Waving at the two of them, he walked back to his group.

Blaise scowled at laughing Draco. "What?"

"Did you see yourself? You were practically swooning at him."

Blaise squared his shoulders and walked ahead of still-laughing Draco. Draco could laugh as much as he wanted. He had been asked by the Ron Weasley to play chess with him. It was time to write Hermione a letter.

* * *

"Congratulations!" Mep greeted Hermione with a handshake and bright smile.

"You do know you are too formal sometimes," Hermione commented, shaking her hand. "Thanks for the tip, though."

"I was surprised that they agreed to your suggestion. I did not think they would. What did you say to convince them?"

"Adam was a Seeker earlier, so I just asked Donna to let him guard the loops with Keira."

"Clever of you," Mep smiled appreciatively.

"Why would Adam do that, though?"

"You have to understand, Hermione, that it was a sub-conscious action. He fancies their Keeper. He was losing focus around her. He is a good Chaser otherwise. He is yet to understand that she is just playing him and that she isn't interested in him."

Ella's comments on Hermione's observing nature came to her mind. Hermione smiled thinking what would Ella say about Mep.

* * *

Bellatrix breathed deeply. The air was cool, but it smelled of pine, snow and freedom. The sky was bluer than she had ever seen, snow more white, and landscape more beautiful. She could appreciate everything more after ten years of her enslavement.

With a smile on her face, Bella moved towards her refuge. She was weak and injured. She needed rest and care before she could begin searching for her Master. And all those traitors also needed a lesson. How could they abandon their Master like this!

Bellatrix cast a disillusion charm on herself. Cursing the stolen wand, she walked to the door and knocked it in a set pattern. She hoped he would remember the code.

Five minutes and there was still no response. Bellatrix thought of the possibilities; perhaps he was not at home or had some visitors. But he rarely went out on Sunday and rarely had any guests. What was taking him so long! If Master didn't trust him so much, she wouldn't have taken the risk to come here.

Finally, Bellatrix heard movement on the other side of the door. Another two minutes went by before the door was opened. At least, he still warded his door heavily.

Bellatrix smiled at the figure that opened the door, still pale and still expression-less.

"Hello, Severus."


	9. A bad week

A white owl flew to the window and tapped the glass with its beak. Sirius turned away and promptly went to sleep again. The owl huffed and went to another window and repeated the process. This time there was an answer.

The brunette opened the window and let the owl in. Hedwig threw a grateful smile in the werewolf's direction who offered a goblet of water with a sleepy smile on his face. Once finished with water, she perched herself on the werewolf's shoulder and held her leg out.

"Pretty early, girl, huh?" Remus commented, removing the letter from the owl. It was a short one and Remus read it quickly. With a smile on his face, he pounded upstairs to Sirius and Sarah's bedroom.

Sarah opened the door before Remus had even knocked.

"Everything alright?" she asked in sleepy concern.

Remus just grinned at her, which reassured her just fine and she went downstairs. Remus just jumped in to the room and right on Sirius.

"Who—Wha—What?"

"And you are some Auror?" Remus commented dryly.

"And you are an adult," Sirius commented back. Rubbing his eyes, he asked, "Why did you scare my wife away? I didn't even get the good morning kiss."

Rolling his eyes, Remus thrust the letter forward. Raising an eye, Sirius took it, scanned it quickly, and broke in to a huge grin.

Sarah heard the loud shout of 'whoops' down in the kitchen and almost dropped the glass she was drinking water from.

* * *

Mep sighed as she re-read the letter. "This isn't helping matters, Mum," she muttered. "Do you think she means it seriously?"

She must have received some answer from whoever she was talking to because she continued a moment later. "Na! Papa has not written anything about it. Either he thinks Mum has covered all bases or he is not serious about it."

A moment or two of silence. "Yes, yes. Even I think so. It is too important for Papa not to take it seriously."

A long suffering sigh.

"I just don't have a bloody option, do i?" Mep hissed furiously. A snake slithered out of her robes and patted her arm with its hood. Mep gave a long sigh of frustration. Another snake slithered out of her robes' neck and patted her on the head.

This time when Mep sighed, it was that of acceptance.

* * *

"I am telling you, Quirrell has some mental disorder," Harry tried, once again, to convince his two friends. It was Saturday morning and surprisingly sunny. So, they were heading towards the lake with breakfast in Neville's small basket.

"And we all agree, Harry," Ron said. "But what is your point."

"He is creepy," Harry muttered, "And causes me headache."

"What?" Neville strained his ears to hear what the brunette was saying.

"Nothing."

"Harry, I heard you say he is causing you headaches," Neville said patiently.

"Well, so?" Harry said defensively.

"How can he cause you headaches?" Ron was painfully confused.

"I don't know," Harry started, once they were well settled under a tree beside the lake. "Whenever he touches me I feel pain in my head, near the scar." He lifted his bangs to emphasise the point.

That had Neville in thoughtful mood and Ron on thoughtful and eating mode.

"Are you sure it's only when he touches you?" Harry nodded and Ron let out a chuckle.

"What's with you?" Now, Neville was confused.

"Nothing," Ron said cheerfully. "It just confirms Harry is not gay."

Harry scowled and hit Ron on the head, who just laughed harder as Neville rolled his eyes.

* * *

Severus took two glasses out of the liquor cabinet and filled them with whiskey. Handing one glass to Bellatrix, he sat down opposite her. Bellatrix stared hard at the liquor as if it was an unknown thing. _Quite ironic since she was always a heavy drinker_, Severus mused.

"I haven't poisoned it, Bellatrix," Severus commented dryly. "I am surprised you are here when you have so much confidence in me."

Bellatrix glared at him and downed the drink in one go. And immediately grimaced.

"Still a fan of whiskey, I see," Bellatrix said, looking around the house. "And not much change in the way of décor too."

Her voice was rough but then she must not have found much use for it in Azkaban.

Sipping his drink, Severus took his time answering her. "I don't live here anymore, Bellatrix."

"Say Severus, how come you are out of Azkaban while rest of us ended there?"

"You conveniently left the Malfoys out. Or Rosier. Or McLarens. Though I don't understand the fuss. You seem to have managed just fine, staying there and now breaking out."

"I am talking about you, Sevvie dear."

"I am out of Azkaban because I use brains."

"I don't see you using them to find our Lord."

"I don't owe you any answers, Bellatrix, so, please, don't waste my time asking useless questions. Though, I am surprised at the leniency of Azkaban. What shall I expect next? Your husband and brother-in-law walking out of Azkaban?"

Bellatrix sneered at him, but, unfortunately, didn't take the bait. "I need your help, Severus."

"Wouldn't your sister be the best person for that?"

"Yes, she would be. But I need **your** help."

"I cannot provide you with accommodation, if that is what you want."

Bellatrix sneered at him again. "My sister would be adequate for that. I need your help in finding our Dark Lord."

Severus leaned back in his chair. "What makes you think he is alive?"

"You think he is dead? Is that why you are working in Hogwarts for Dumbledore?" Bellatrix's voice had risen now. "I knew you were never trustworthy. I wish Dark Lord knew your original colours. If I had a wand, I would have killed you right now."

Severus merely raised an eyebrow. "If I wasn't trustworthy, there would be Aurors outside my house now. And I don't think I need to explain to **you** what I am doing in Hogwarts. Though, I definitely need to know where your loyalties lie."

"You-you," Bellatrix stuttered. "You are questioning my loyalties to the Dark Lord?" If it was possible, there would have been steam coming out of her ears.

Severus shrugged. "These are different times."

Bellatrix glared at him before responding. "I am loyal to the Dark Lord, to our cause. That is the reason I escaped from Azkaban, because I knew you all will do nothing to bring him back. You all are leading comfortable lives and wouldn't want to jeopardize that, would you?"

"You might be right, you might be wrong. What help do you want from me?"

"I want you to help me track Dark Lord. I know he is alive; I can feel it. You are a Potions Master. You should be able to develop a tracking potion."

"Yes, I am a Potions Master and you were pathetic in it. No wonder, you are suggesting me I brew a tracking potion right under Dumbledore's nose. And I am not even bringing rare ingredients and their cost in to the picture."

"I will take care of that."

"Oh, so, now, Azkaban has started paying its prisoners too?"

"That is my problem, Severus."

"I never agreed to the potion, Bellatrix."

"I will contact you when I get the resources." Bellatrix stood from her seat and walked to the door. "Till then, goodbye." And vanished out of it.

Severus sighed. Definitely not a good week. And there was still one more day.

* * *

Remus was tired. They had looked all around the Hogsmeade and Sirius wasn't satisfied with the Quidditch supplies available there.

"Sirius, these are the best that are available. You don't have much option. James used them and had no problem. You used them too."

"No, I didn't."

"What?"

"Mine were custom-made," Sirius said casually, staring at the Quidditch pads displayed before him.

_Oh!_ It has been long time that Sirius and Remus were out shopping and he had forgotten how tedious the job was. Sirius was very picky, choosy, whatever you call it. Most of his clothes were tailor-made and accessories custom-made. He felt sympathy for Sarah.

"Alright, then. No option. It has to be custom-made," Sirius declared, standing up.

Remus sighed. There was no point arguing with Sirius on this. "Sure. Shall we pay for the broom or you want that custom-made too?"

Sirius glared at him. "No, it will do just fine."

Remus went to the cash counter and requested the clerk to pack the broom. Sirius ordered the custom-made accessories. Once the payments were done, after five minutes of arguing over who would pay, they went home.

"Where are other supplies?" Sarah asked the moment they entered the house.

Remus gave her a look and Sarah nodded in understanding. Sirius could only glare at the pair of them.

"I only want the best for my son; what's wrong in that?" He huffed as he went to his bedroom.

Remus smiled at Sarah.

"If only Harry could hear that."

* * *

Hermione was sure Mep was hiding few things from her. Like she hadn't told her about her visit with the Headmistress, she would sometimes be out of room pretty late, beyond curfew hours and on some days would sleep too early. And then, her body language, gestures all spoke of royalty.

True, it was none of her business. Merlin knew she had enough things to hide as well, but she considered Mep a friend and would like to discuss everything with her. But it was difficult to be honest with a person who wasn't honest with her.

Hermione sighed. Today, Mep was out again, it seemed. Curfew had been over for half an hour now and she wasn't in the dorm yet. And she had wanted her help on Dark Arts homework, but looked like that would have to wait for tomorrow.

Hermione blew out the lights and went to sleep.

* * *

"Hello, Ella, Severus."

"Good evening, Albus," Ella greeted in return. "So nice of you to join us."

"I couldn't possibly refuse the temptation of your special lemon tarts," Dumbledore responded.

"You did refuse once," Severus noted.

Ella glared at her husband but Dumbledore waved it away. "Momentary lapse of judgement, I must say."

Severus ate quietly as Dumledore and Ella chatted about Ella's job, patients and St. Mungo's. With dinner over, they moved to the fireplace, each with a cup of coffee in their hands.

"I met Bellatrix today," Severus started the conversation. He had already told Ella about it but not all the details.

Dumbledore didn't look surprised. "I was hoping she wouldn't come to you."

"I was sure she wouldn't," Severus replied. "We always had trust issues and what she did last when we met wasn't really trustworthy. And yet she came. She went to my old house. I have an alarm in my chamber at Hogwarts and here at home. I immediately went there, only to find her."

"What did she want?"

Severus recited his discussion with Bellatrix. "You said she has no access to her vaults."

"She doesn't. Neither to Black vault nor to Lestrange vault. I am assuming she expects help from fellow Death Eaters."

"She relies on my support in making Tracking Potion," Severus commented.

They all remained silent for some time processing the information. It was not the right time, but Dumbledore had other matters to discuss which couldn't be postponed.

"Ella, what colour are Hermione's eyes?"

Ella looked dubiously at Albus. "Albus?"

"Humour me, please."

"It's chocolate brown."

"I had thought her eye colour was the only feature that didn't undergo change after adoption."

"Albus," Severus started, "What are you on?"

"Sophie contacted me after her first session with Hermione. She noticed a change in Hermione's eye colour when she converted water into ice."

"And what was the colour?" Severus didn't like the direction it was going.

"Hazel," Dumbledore answered, sadly. He had made the connection Severus was dreading.

"Oh Merlin!"

"Albus, Severus? Will you please tell me what's going on?" Ella pleaded.

"Bellatrix," Severus said. "Bellatrix has hazel eyes."

"So?" Ella was confused.

"I am assuming Bellatrix shares incomplete adoption bond with Hermione," Dumbledore explained.

"What?" Ella gasped.

"The potion Severus had made was a Dark one. It contained Bellatrix's blood. We have no idea what incantation she used, but it was dark too. So, I am assuming the blood, the incantation and the adoption ritual, which was dark too, interacted with each other. The only saving grace is that her ritual is incomplete."

"And that's why her eye-colour is not permanent." Severus completed it for Ella.

"But how and when does the colour change?" Ella questioned, still finding it difficult to accept the whole situation.

"From what I understood from Sophie's description, it happens when she is in a mood closer to Bellatrix's."

"What do you mean?" Severus asked sharply.

"Do you remember Bellatrix, Severus?" At Severus' nod, Dumbledore requested, "Please describe her for me, her behaviour, to be precise."

"Well," Severus raked his memory. "She is fearless and maniac. She is a powerful witch and enjoys having power over others. I don't think she believes in any of the pureblood nonsense. She is into it for her gain – to learn Dark Arts, to have the power the Dark Lord has. And that's why she absolutely loves him."

"You are right, Severus. Hermione's reaction to having controlled water was somewhat similar. And that is when her eyes changed colour. I saw the memory myself."

Severus frowned. Ella was worried.

"It doesn't mean anything bad, Severus. We all enjoy having power. We just have to be careful that power doesn't corrupt us. It goes true in the case of Hermione as well."

"I don't like this, Albus."

"I do not like it either, Severus," Albus said as he stood up, "But all we can do for now is wait and watch. And be careful, of course."

* * *

Severus was pacing in front of the fireplace when Ella came back to the room.

She placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. It helped but not much. At least he stopped pacing.

"Albus told me that Dark Lord is not dead when he vanished. Yet I had always hoped that Albus would be wrong and it wouldn't come to this. I don't know what to hope for now. The Death Eaters will re-group and I will have to resume my role there."

"I know, Severus."

"I shouldn't have been so short-sighted as to adopt Hermione and marry you. Now you both are in danger because of foolishness."

Ella remained quiet as she heard her husband rant. Their married life hadn't even started and it was about to come to an end. She patiently heard her husband worry about her and their daughter, no concern whatsoever about his well-being.

"Enough, Severus! No more self-bashing. You did what you had to do and I am sure you will agree these were the best times for you. We will do whatever is required **when **it will be required. There is no point worrying about it in advance."

Severus took a deep breath. Ella didn't know the fears that plagued him and he wasn't about to start sharing now. But, she was right. Right now wasn't the time to panic. It was time for strategising. He will have to meet Albus on Monday and decide on their plan of action.

He will make sure Hermione didn't lose her family. Again.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews please. I will be more regular with updates now that i am all set in yet another new city. **


End file.
